3,2,1, React!
by Treble and Bass
Summary: Natsuhana Reina is the older cousin of the infamous Kagamine Rin and Len. Let's see how she'll react to her younger cousins' various songs. Romance, Tragedies, Actions, etc. What if the whole family joins in? Chaos, fluff overdoses, fangirl/fanboy seizures and a pair of embarrased blondes will be the results. :))
1. Exploring Bodies?

**Reina: Guyssssss! The awesome cousin is backkkk!**

**Rin and Len: You have a new story already?!**

**Reina: My mind is creative and imaginative, thank you every much.**

**Rin and Len: Well then... Welcome to Reina's new story entitled... Uh...? What is the title?**

**Reina: Hehe.. It's entitled '3,2,1, React!' whereas I, your cousin will react to your various awesome and out of this world songs. And for the reviewers, you can request what song would me to react to being the crazy, hyperactive and die-hard Rin x Len fan.**

**Rin and Len: So... It basically focused on what your reactions are to our mind blowing songs. Not bad.**

**Reina: Thank you. Now, let's gooooo! I wanna react now!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 1, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 1**

**Song: Out of Eden by Kagamine Len**

Reina's POV

"Aaaaaahhhh! I'm bored! I need entertainment!"

Natsuhana Reina, the older cousin of the infamous Kagamine Rin and Len. Her waist length blonde hair tied into a messy bun. Her blue sapphire eyes darting from one direction to another looking for any possible entertainment but found none.

Right now, her cousins are in their recording session in the Crypton Future Media Company. She only stayed home and waited.

"Maybe my yummy cheesecakes will make me feel better." I mumbled boredly. I went to the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed my favorite food in the whoooooole world! CHEESECAKES! NOM NOM!

"Tadaima, Reina!" Two blondes shouted from the door. I perked at the voices and went to greet them at the door.

"Okaeri, Rin and Len! Had fun?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

They both blushed a deep scarlet. My eyes popped a little. "Did I miss something?"

They shook their heads furiously. I was a little suspicious but I let it slide for now. They went towards the stairs to change their clothing.

"Any new songs or PVs?"

They suddenly stopped climbing the stairs and froze. Len spoke up in a soft voice.

"The CD is in the living room table." Then, they ran upstairs. An invisible question mark made its way to my head. I shrugged and went to the living to see their new songs.

I grabbed the CD from the table and inserted it into the CD player. I settled down on the loveseat and watched.

A rather sexy image of Len appeared on the screen. His polo was unbuttoned. His red tie was loosely tied around his neck. In his right arm was an apple.

I became all hyperactive. The image itself was already getting me. Then, the music started. The beats were catchy and somewhat seductive. His voice boomed out and I started nosebleeding.

Different images of sexy Len randomly appeared. My nose and mind are gonna burst! Crap!

The song ended but the song was still lingering in my head. I can't get it out! The same song repeated but I was showing a much more different PV. Hold on...

This is Project Diva Arcade! Ooooohh! I have to get that game!

The whole PV was showcasing the relationship between Rin and Len. At one scene, Rin trailed her hands on both Len's side like tracing his hot figure. My nose exploded! Gaaah!

"Holy crap..."

At the end of the video, Len showed that he took a bite from the 'forbidden apple' and dropping it.

My Rin x Len crazy instincts took over. I dashed upstairs and barged in my cousins' room.

"RIN AND LEN YOU BEATIFUL, SEXY, HOT CREATURES!" Both of them were in bed, sitting with blushing faces. I tackled-glomped them!

"Gaaaaaaah!" They wheezed.

"That was HOT! HOOOOOOOOT! AIIIEEEEEE!" I shrieked.

"LET US BREATHE!"

"Oops. Hehe!" I let go of them from my death glomp. They breathe deeply.

"Kagamine Len! That was... THE ULTIMATE SEXY SONG! MUCH BETTER THAN SPICE!"

Len smirked. "See Rin.. I told ya Reina would like it!" He wiggled his eyebrows at his mirror image. Rin blushed and slapped Len on the shoulder.

"Rin should have a cover of that! It will be HHHHHOOOOOOOTTT! KYAAAAAA!" I fell off the bed but I wasn't affected by it. I just kept on fangirling.

Rin screamed a "WHAT?!" and Len was laughing next to her.

I finally decided to stop and stood up. "You know guys, you should rest now or..."

"Or what...?" They both asked suspiciously.

"Maybe you can 'explore' your bodies like in the song...? Okay, I'll stop now! Byeee!" I looked at them with a highly amused face. They looked like tomato heads. I gently closed the door and waited for the...

"REINAAAAAAAA!"

I laughed boisteriously and went downstairs knowing that I will be entertained everytime they go back from their recording sessions.

·

·

·

**Reina: BWAHAHAHAHA! Awww God! Your faces are worth a fortune! Gahahaha!**

**Rin and Len: *hides* NOT FUNNY REINA!**

**Reina: I should probably stop now. See you guys! Review your Rin x Len song requests!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa~**


	2. Dance to Your Heart's Content

**Reina: Yo, peeps! I'm surprised that there are already 3 requests! You guys are making fangirl a loooooot! **

**Rin and Len: Good Luck to us! Waaaaahhhh...**

**Reina: Oh, please! I won't hurt cha! I'll only be extra hyper in this story.**

**Rin and Len: That just worse... Review-Response Time!**

_**WonderRin: Reviewed already?! Haha! Your request will be first! XP Thanks, sistah!**_

_**FangRide15: The songs will be written after saying the chapter number. But even so, the song is entitled 'Out of Eden by Kagamine Len'. If you find the translations, ugh... Good Luck! *nosebleeds***_

_**Rui-Chan: YAY! YOUR BACK! Nice request! I loooove that song ever since I listened to it!**_

_**Shaymen23: I told ya you'll never see the last of meh! Hehe!**_

**Reina: I love your requests guys! I promise that I do all your requests! Those are the keys to this fanfiction! **

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 2, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 2**

**Song: Discotheque Love by Kagamine Len**

((**A/N: Everytime a chapter starts, it will always be in my POV!**))

"Making pancakes, making pancakes! I'm MAKING PAAAAANCAAAAAAKES!" ((**A/N: I LOVE SINGING THIS! FAMILIAR ANYONE?**))

The smell of pancakes spread around the house like wild fire. I finally finished the last batch of pancakes making it three complete batches. Five pancakes for each batch. One for me and one for each for them.

"Tadai- ARE THOSE PANCAKES?!" Rin and Len entered the house and smelled the yummy scent of pancakes.

"Okaeri! And yes they are! Get them her in the kitchen after you put your new song on the table!" I replied.

I heard plastic collided with wood. I'm guessing they put the CD on the table. They are now here with me in the kitchen, mouthwatering at the food.

"Rin, Len. I don't want to have a drool flood in my house. Please." I teased jokingly.

They immediately closed their mouths and swallowed the saliva that almost fell on the kitchen floor. Gross.

"Here ya go! If you need me, you know where!" I left them, bringing along my pancakes and placing the plate on the living room table. With the disk inserted in the CD player, I settled and started eating mah pancakes.

A catchy beat started playing.

"Hmm... Intwerewstwing..." I mumbled with my mouth full.

The song showed Len who was smiling around until his eyes landed on Rin who was smiling brightly, dancing gracefull to the beat.

"This is Romance! Squeeeee!" I squealed.

Throughout the song, Len was finding a way to captivate Rin to dance with him. I couldn't stop myself from moving a lot in my place and devouring my pancakes quickly. On one part, Len encouraged himself to be more aggressive and bravely asked the DJ to play a special dance for them both.

"Sooooo... Adorable! KILL 'EM LEN! GAAAAHHH!"

Len had finally captured Rin's heart and both danced to their hearts' content until the last note faded.

"OMGEEOMGEEOMGEEEEEEEE! KAGAMINE! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE!" I shrieked towards them in the kitchen. The two quickly made their way to me. Both having nervous faces? No nervousness allowed in my presence!

"Why are you guys nervous?"

They answered immediately, "You sounded mad."

"I did. Oh." I stood up and, moved the plate out of my way. I gave them both a bear hug, not a death glomp.

"That was SQUEAKING KAWAII! ILOVEITILOVEITILOVEIT!"

Len and Rin blushed and muttered a quiet 'Thank you.'

"You two looks sooooo cute when all shy and quiet! Be more active like when you two sleep together and make-"

"SHADDUP REINA! WE DON'T DO SUCH A THING!" They glared daggers at me.

I raised my hands in defense. "Okay, okay... But I have the biggest feeling that you two will do-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT!" Rin exclaimed.

"Fine! I won't." I crossed my arms.

"Now, why don't you two dance now? I'll play the music! I wanna see some live action from you both." I requested.

"I don't know..." Len rubbed his neck shyly.

"Pweeeeaseee?" I gave them the puppy eyes. Hehe. Their ultimate weakness.

"Fine." They simultaneously replied.

"Yay! Positions!" I went to the CD player and played the song again. The mirror images positioned themselves and begun dancing as soon as the song begun.

I took out my trusty phone and recorded it. They seem not to care because they got themselves lost in the music and smiled and danced in sync. I grinned widely. I'm never deleting this footage!

Len and Rin sang along. Smiles on their faces. Bodies dancing to the beat, hitting the right timing. At the last minute of the song, Len grabbed Rin's hand and twirled her and she rested in Len's arms at the last beat.

I squeaked, "AAAAAIIIEEEEEE!"

But they ignored me. That means more fluffiness! I should be quiet in order to see some fluff.

"That was fun!" Rin jumped.

"Uh-huh, it was. Atleast we danced together." Len smiled his famous sweet smile.

Rin blushed a cute pink. It took all my willpower not to glomp her.

I noticed Len never let go of Rin. His arms were still snaked around her waist. Rin's hands found themselves wrapped on Len's neck.

"Ooohhh... Come on... Just lean forward..." I wished secretively.

And to my pleasure, they started leaning in towards each other. My breaths came in fast and fangirly. I bit my lip, "PleasePleasePlease..."

Just when their lips were merely millimetes away. I became yandere and frustrated when I heard the wretched doorbell. Rin and Len snapped out and pulled away. I pressed the stop button hardly. My yandere side taking over for destroying my moment.

Rin and Len looked terrified but I ignored them. The doorbell kept ringing.

I faked my voice into a sickly sweet voice, "Who is it?"

"It's Kaito! I have news for you!" The annoying voice of the bluenette Vocaloid was heard at the other side of the door.

"C-Come in!" Rin and Len stuttered a bit. He opened revealing his face with _that_ smile. Rin and Len's eyes widen went they saw _that _smile.

And when I say _that _smile. He just discovered a new flavor of goddamn ice cream.

"U-Uhh... Kaito? I think you should head home now.." Rin said, freaked out by my yandere aura.

"Ehh? Why? I just got here! And I wanted to tell you-" But he was cut off when Len pointed to me. I was glaring at him intensely, if looks could kill, Kaito will be a soft serve of ice cream. He cringed in fear and said,

"O-On second thought, see you guys tomorrow!" He slammed the door shut after getting away from me as a potential threat. My face is all red due to frustration. Rin and Len went to me and said,

"Reina... CHEESECAKES TOOK OVER THE WORLD AND YOUR THE QUEEN!"

My eyes sparkled and I stood up and side,

"BOW DOWN TO THE CHEESECAKE QUEEN, FILTHY PEASANTS!"

I snapped again and returned to my normal state. I started whining like a baby.

"MAH MOMENT... RUUUUUINED! CURSE THAT ICE CREAM, SCARF-LOVING VOCALOID! Waaaaaaah!"

Rin and Len watched me in amusement. "Don't worry Reina, their are still lots of time!"

I stopped. "Your right! I look forward to your next song! I hope its something seductive and sexy! So I can see you two make-out-"

"OKAY! WE GET THE POINT!"

"Good! Can't wait for tomorrow!" I clapped.

·

·

·

**Reina: Ahhh...! Two chapters in one day! New record!**

**Rin and Len: We hope your next request won't be... Suggestive.**

**Reina: No! Dun listen to them! I want to react to them! Gimme!**

**Rin and Len: NOOOOO! WHY DO YOU HATE US?!**

**Reina: HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING?! Don't get it that I recognize your sexiness?**

**Rin and Len: Oh yeah...**

**Reina: See? Get it now! **

**Rin and Len: *nods***

**Reina: Well! See chu guys at the next chapter!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa!**


	3. Creepy Eyes

**Reina: Ehehehe! You guys, thanks for spamming my e-mail with notifications from this story! And also my other recently completed story, A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows! Thank youuuuuu!**

**Rin and Len: Reinaaaaaa! What's the suggestion or requested song? Please don't be suggestive!**

**Reina: *looks over reviews* Ahhh! I love this song! You both are safe for now! **

**Rin and Len: Yay! Wait... What do you mean 'for now'?!**

**Reina: *wiggles eyebrows* **

**Rin and Len: NNOOOOOOO! *hides***

**Reina: Hehe! Let's go to your reviews people!**

_**Rui-Chan: Sorry for my perviness! Anyways, No crying allowed! I wanna see smiles and laughs! YOUR SUGGESTIONS ARE FABU! I can't wait to react to them! BAKAito is BAKAito. You can torture him if you like for ruining the moment. ((Kaito: WHAT DID I DO?!)) GET OUT OF HERE YOU BLUE-HAIRED IDIOT!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Making pancakes is boss. Hehe! XD. Ahh, Magnet is one of mah favs! I'll react to them soon! Kaito is an idiot. My Rin x Len moment! Ruined! Noooo!**_

_**FangRide15: YES! FIND ME A SONG THAT WILL MAKE ME CRAZIER THAN BEFORE! **_

_**WonderRin: AW YEAH RINNY! ADOLESCENCEEEE! UGH! INCEST IS WINCEST! EEEEE!**_

**Reina: Rin! Len! You better come back here or I'll only accept perverted songs from mah fabulous reviewers!**

**Rin and Len: *dashes to meh* Yes Ma'am.**

**Reina: Now, don't be all stiff! Let's commence!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 3, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 3**

**Song: Trick and Treat by Kagamine Rin and Len**

I was sitting on the living room couch, watching the video I taken last night when I saw Len's new song, while waiting for the two.

"Noooooo! It was soooooo closeeeee! That pesky, ice cream blue idiot should pay that! Eeeeeee!" I shrieked in frustration.

"Tadaima! Why do look so mad?" Rin pointed to my red face.

"Because of a certain blue-haired idiot. My moment last night was ruuuuuuined!" I sighed dejectedly.

Len patted my head, "I'm sure Rin won't mind doing it right no- OW!"

"Don't even continue, pervert!" Rin just slapped Len's shoulder.

"Anyways, anything new?" I asked with a hopeful look.

"Yup! And it's gonna be scary!" Rin gave me the CD and I quickly inserted it into the player. The three of us watched the PV and listened to the song.

A rather creepy music started playing. Then, it became lively.

"Are you sure it's creepy? It doesn't like it..." I complained.

"Just wait!" They both replied.

Rin and Len were wearing something like what a maid and a butler would wear. Miku was also in the PV. This piqued up my interest. Rin and Len were treating Miku like a princess, giving her treat and tea. But there was something about the Kagamines in this video. Their looks look sinister and suspicious.

At one part, they both blindfolded Miku. I was so interested, I was already at the already at the edge of the couch. Knives were inserted in each of the stuffed animals around Miku. My eyes widen a bit.

"This... Is getting scary.." I mumbled.

A flashback played next. Miku was playing with two dolls...

The dolls look like Rin and Len! But they were now neglected by Miku since is had a new toy who looks awfully like Luka-Chan. Stray tears fell from the eyes of the Rin and Len dolls. It sent chills to me and goosebumps formed on my skin.

I bit my lip and watched. But what surprised me is..

"OH MY GOD! HOLY CRAPPPP! GYAAAAH!"

I fell down the couch when I saw Rin and Len changed eye color. From blue to creepy orange. I raised my head up to watch while I'm on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IF LOOKS COULD KILL, PEOPLE WHO ARE WATCHING THIS WILL END UP DEAD!"

The last part, Rin grasped the rose situated on Miku's right chest area. And at the end, they pulled it causing the blood red petals to scatter around.

"Uuhhh... Aaaahh..." I cringed in fear.

"AAAAAAIIEEEEE! AAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL NEVER BUY ANY DOLL OR PLUSHIE EVERRRR!"

The final scene showed Miku, blood running down from her mouth, most of the blood wre coming from where the red rose was. Beside each side of her was the dolls, who had creepy, yandere-like smiles.

"Uuuwwaaaaahhh! Stay away from me!" I flailed my arms, running around the house.

Rin and Len were no longer at the couch. I stopped and looked for them but no avail.

"Trick and Treat..?" Two creepy voices whispered.

"EEEEEEEEKK! AIEEEEEE!" I fell down again on the floor. I looked up and saw Rin and Len with orange eye color like in the PV.

"AAAAAAH! CREEPY DOLLS ON THE LOOSE! HELP MEHHHH!" I scooted away from them.

Rin and Len started laughing that tears seeped out from their eyes. I just realized something.

They just played with me... Okay.. They got me...

"Haha... You got me..." I sarcastically mentioned. They stopped laughing and wiped off their eyes.

"I wish we recorded it though..." Len whined.

"SHADDUP YOU TWO!" I 'hmphed'.

"But admit it, it was scary." Rin smiled.

"Actually, it was more surprising than scary. But the scare points was great!" I clapped.

"Oh yeah, when Miku watched the video, she freaked out. It was priceless even Master started laughing!" Len exclaimed while chuckling.

I giggled along with them, "Really?! Wow, you scared the poor girl... But it was worth it!" Then, we bursted into laughter. Our hands were holding our tummies.

"Uh... Let's have some snacks... Oohh... Haha..." I stood up and grabbed the Kagamines.

We grabbed each of our favorite food. Rin suddenly had a huge smirk on her face. Ooohhh, she has something good.

"I know that smirk!" I pointed to her.

"Reina, Miku said she'll come here later. Why don't we wear these contacts until she comes? You should wear your red contacts, Reina! It will be a good scare!" Rin raised her thumbs, taking another piece of orange into her mouth.

Len almost choked on his banana. "I would like that a lot. You in, Reina?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you need to ask me? We are both with awesome scary powers!" I fist pumped, chewing on my cheesecake.

After finishing our snacks, we went to my room and I put on my blood red contacts. Rin and Len nodded in approval. We went downstairs again and faked reading a book, our eyes were covered by the book. My trusty phone, which has on the table, was already recording the door.

_Ding Dong!_

'Perfect!' I thought.

"Come in!" Rin permitted.

"It's me Miku! Do you guys have- Um... What are you people reading?" She peeked through the door, looking at us curiously

The three of us started revealing our eyes slowly. Miku's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

When our eyes were exposed, we whispered,

"Trick and Treat?"

Miku snapped and screamed with her high-pitched voice,

"NOOOOO! MY NIGHTMAREEEEEE! HELP MEEEEE!" She retreated outside and slammed the door behind her. We all dropped our books and erupted into fits of laughter and giggles.

"DID YOU GET THAT REINA?!" Rin said between laughs. I grabbed my phone and stopped the recording. I scanned through the video gallery and found the video.

"YES! I GOT IT!" Rin and Len scooted to me and we replayed what happened 4 minutes ago.

"NOOOOO! MY NIGHTMAREEEEE! HELP MEEEE!" Miku's voice blasted through the speakers. We laughed again.

"Best scare ever." Len commented.

"Do you think Miku will be able to record tomorrow?" Rin asked. Len only shrugged.

"If I know Miku correctly, she'll get over it!" I reassured. We spent our night, repeating the video and LOLing.

·

·

·

**Reina: Hahaha... That was hilarious! I wanna see it again!**

**Rin and Len: *still laughing***

**Miku: YOU FILTHY BLONDES. LET MY LEEKS TEACH YOU A LESSON!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: RUN!**

**Reina, Rin and Len, Miku: *wild chase***

**Rin: TO THE RODA RORA!**

**Len: RODA RORA!**

**Reina: WE'LL GO NOW!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: *rides Roda Rora* Jaa! WWWWWWRRRRRRRYYYYY!**

**Miku: COME BACK HERE COWARDSSSSS! *rides flying leek***


	4. Hiding From Craziness

**Reina: I'm excited for this chapter! Aaaaiiieeeeee!**

**Rin and Len: *hiding* Why does the world hate us so much...?**

**Reina: Oh shush! Let's respond! *claps***

**Rin and Len: Review-Response Time!**

_**Lolly101: These songs give the me the seizure! Thanks for requesting! I will do them soon! I promise!**_

_**FangRide15: I got you there good! Hahaha! Yessss! This song is definitely going to be reacted by meeee! It would have been awesome if I saw you fangirl or rather fanBOY! Haha!**_

_**Rui-Chan: *scoots away* Yesssss! AVENGE OUR MOMENT! Annnnywaysss, It's not really scary, it's just suspenseful, I guess... Magical Mirror is one of my all-time favs! I wanna cry right now! The feeeeelsss! OKAY, OKAY! CHILL! THIS IS YOUR REQUESTED CHAPTER! ENJOYYY!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Not 'might'! I'LL DO ALL SONGS YOU ALL REQUEST! KEEP REQUESTING!**_

_**Shaymen23: Haha! Miku is a scaredy cat! ((Miku: Shaddup, Reina-Chan!)) Hey! What are you doing in my house?! ((Miku: I was just about to leave! Yeesh!)) Then, gooo!**_

_**WonderRin: THAT WAS THE EXACT REACTION I HAD! Bwahaha! XD Anywhooo, A SEXY SONG MEANS SEXY MOMENTS! ((Rin and Len: NOOOOOO!))**_

**Reina: You know, Cheesecakes, I freaking love you guys for requesting great songs! Keep requesting! **

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 4, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 4**

**Song: Haitoku No Hana or Corrupted Flower by Kagamine Rin and Len**

I finally reached the house after a few hours of shopping. I'm super tired and exhausted. I put down the groceries and fumbled my pocket for my house keys. After unlocking the door, I went in and noticed a note on the living room table.

_Reina, _

_We're at Luka's house for reasons. See you at dinner._

_Rin and Len_

Huh. That's it? Why do I have a feeling that the letter does not really tell me everything?

I put away the groceries and I collapsed on the couch.

"Haaaaah... What a day! I need music."

I went to the CD rack to find for a song. Maybe I'll replay the new songs again. I was about to grab the CD for 'Out of Eden' but a certain CD caught my eye.

That wasn't there before. Unless...

"A new song! Although, why are they hiding it..?" I got the unfamiliar CD and inserted it to the player.

An image suddenly appeared on the TV.

"OMG! RIN, YOU GODDESS! AND THEY'RE SO CLOSE TO KISSSS!"

A royal-like music boomed through the speakers. The image stayed and did not change. Then, the title appeared.

"Haitoku No Hana... Corrupter Flower?"

The romaji and kanji lyrics appeared. I read them and squirmed.

"A STORY ON FORBIDDEN LOVE?! MAH FAVORITEEEEE!"

Ah yes. Forbidden Love was my favorite kind of love.

Then, particular lyrics caught me. I exploded.

_Rin: "If you want to know me better,_

_Len: "I want to know you better._

_Rin: expose me."_

_Len: I'm going to expose you."_

"OMGEE!? THEY DID 'IT' IN THE SONG?! AAAAAAAHHH!" I covered my face with the cushion, screaming oh-so loudly.

But in the end, they couldn't be together for Len was a royal and Rin was a fair maiden.

Tears of happiness overflowed my eyes and the song ended.

"That was majestic! BUT OMGGGGG! THEY DID 'IT'! THEY DID 'ITTTTTTT'!"

I went to the cordless phone and dialed Luka's number. I calmed myself and a mature, feminine voice answered.

"Hello, Luka speaking."

"Hey Luka! It's Reina! Are Rin and Len there? They left a note here saying that they are in your house." I asked.

"Hi, Reina! Yes, they are here. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Oh no... I'm going to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked on the other line.

"What are they _really _doing there? They said in their letter it was for _reasons_."

She didn't answer immediately.

"You see... They are hiding from you." She replied uncertainly.

"Ehh? Are you sure?" I was getting really suspicious. What are they doing behind my back?

She sighed dejectedly on her side, "No. They are afraid that you'll be mad at them for doing such a song-" But I cut her off.

"Seriously? Len had shown me 'Spice!' and 'Out of Eden' and other suggestive songs. And why do I feel like they're listening?" I asked.

I heard them gasp. Len's voice erupted from the receiver. I had to pull away from the phone.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Cousin Powers." I simply replied.

Rin's shy voice now was heard. "Your not mad?" I facepalmed.

"Uhh... Guys? Are you okay? Did the song traumatize you or something because your acting unusual today." I pointed out.

"No, the song did not traumatize us. We were... Err..."

"Your what..? PREGNANT?!" I popped.

"NOO! WHERE DID YOU GET THE IDEA?!" Rin retorted.

"Okay... So, your not pregnant with Len's child-"

"REINAAA!" Len shrieked.

"What is the problem?" I ignored Len's shriek.

"Well... Do you remember the clothes were wearing in the song?"

Clothes... Clothes..

"Oh. You mean the pink flower gown and green royal suit thingy?"

"Uh-huh... You see, Master doesn't want us to remove it... That's why were here in Luka's house... Because you might-" Unfortunately, I hung up.

HOW DARE THEY?! HIDING THEIR GOD AND GODDESS-LIKE BEAUTY?!

I took my phone with me and went outside without locking the door, but the lights are on signaling that there's someone home.

Luka's house was a 10-minute walk from my house but 3 minutes only when running. Luka was already waiting for me at the front porch. She opened the door for me to go in.

"RIN AND LEN! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE! I WANNA SEE YOU!" I looked everywhere in the house without destroying anything.

Luka suddenly told me,

"There in my room. Keep quiet so that they won't know." I nodded and went upstairs, quietly running.

I could hear whispers coming from Luka's room.

"Do you think she went here?" Rin whispered.

"Not yet. We didn't hear any screams from downstairs." Len whispered back.

What?! They didn't hear my shouts?! Are they deaf or something?!

"Let's get out of here." Rin feebly said.

I prepared my phone to take a photo as soon as they come out.

Len bursted the door wide open then. I instantly took a picture. I smirked.

"Not a good hiding place." I teased.

They were about to slam the door again but Luka stopped them.

"I don't want a broken door, guys." She said.

"B-B-But!" They stuttered.

She glared. They obeyed. They went out of the door, eyes covered in their bangs.

I frowned. "Why are you like that? Your dresses are absolutely perfect on you!" I cheered up.

"That's not it." Rin said pointing to Len.

"What happened, Len?" I getting kinda worried here.

Len didn't answer but he just turned his back. My eyes widen seeing a huge rip on his suit. I got furious. But, I restrained my anger so I won't scare them further.

"Who did this?" I walked to him and inspected the rip. It was huge!

"The fangirls. When we were heading home, they all rambled to us. Luckily, my skirt was removable so it didn't get any rip or tear. But, Len wasn't so lucky." Rin explained.

"I see... Master doesn't want to remove it because it was fancy and very intricate..." I trailed off.

They both nodded. I thought it over. Hey! I can sew it up! But, it will take days... But still! I was the one who made most of their costume in their previous songs. This will be a piece of cheesecake!

"Come on, let's go home. I'll sew it up! Just give me... 3 days, I guess." I cheered.

They became all happy now and tackled me.

"THANK YOU! YOUR A LIFE SAVER! MASTER WILL KILL US IF HE SEES THAT!"

I laughed. Typical Master. "Come on. Thanks for keeping them company, Luka!" I acknowledged the pinkette. She nodded and smiled and led us to the front porch.

I kept a protective eye on any stupid, interuptive fangirls. Rin and Len stayed close to each other.

"LOOK THE KAGAMINESSS! THEY ARE HEREEEE!" I instantly grabbed their wrists and took off. We Natsuhanas and Kagamines are fast runners.

"OH GOD! THEY'RE COMING! HURRY!" I nodded. Our house was in sight. I stopped for a moment. Using my strength, I scooped up both of them on my shoulders and fled from the incoming fangirls.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO IS THAT GIRL CARRYING MY KAGAMINES!?" A girl roared. I reached the front porch and slammed the door open.

"GET IN!" I commanded pointing a yelloy fingernail at the door. They obliged and went in but not closing the door. I turned to the fangirls and crossed my arms like a bouncer.

The fangirls started protestin against me.

"WHO THE FRICK AR YOU?!"

"GIVE BACK THE STOLEN KAGAMINES! YOU WILL PAY!"

I don't know how many veins popped in my head and eyes were twitching in annoyance. I now stared at them with my world-famous yandere glares. They immediately begin to back away.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I asked, smirking.

They shook their heads slowly.

I bowed mockingly and introduced myself,

"My name is Natsuhana Reina, and I will be your worst fear and nightmare when you lay your nosy hands on my cousins."

Gasps came from the fangirls even fanboys! My poor cousins...!

I stood straightly. "If I were you, I would go back home, never pester my cousins and forget that this happened. I already have a feeling you guys know that consequences."

The girls and boys squeaked and one by one, they ran away. Rin and Len went to me and glomped me.

"OH REINA-SAMA! WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR!?" They praised.

"Stop it! Dun call me that name! Let's go inside and you two get those costumes off so I can see if there are anymore rips." They let go of me and went inside.

After they removed their pretty costumes, they gave it to me. I inspected for further damage but luckily only Len's was ruined.

"Good! Only Len's suit was ruined. I'll have it fixed by 3 days." I smiled.

They both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Rin and Len collapsed on the couch, wrapped in each others' embrace. I smiled and went to my room. I let them be alone for now even if I was begging myself to stay. But, what kind of cousin will I be when I don't know the meaning of personal space?

·

·

·

**Reina: Haaahh... Such a great chapter and song! Thanks for requesting that!**

**Rin and Len: *sleeping***

**Reina: Let's leave them be, ne? Jaa! See you at the next chapter!**


	5. Bonds Through The Mirror

**Reina: Iku~yooo! How are you doing on your side, guys? Good? Great? I hope you people are feeling great! Hehe!**

**Rin and Len: Hiii! Review-Response Time!**

_**Shaymen23: That is very true. Fangirl Syndrome can kill you if too much! Be careful! **_

_**WonderRin: I am a good cousin that's why I have Cousin Powers! Hehe! I freaked out and had a fangirl seizure when the part where they did 'it' happened! XP**_

_**FangRide15: Yes. Me too. I'm a fangirl myself but I wouldn't be all stalker-ish like the crazy ones!**_

_**Guest3: Hello! Welcome to mah story, new reviewer! ((Rin and Len: Hiiii!)) Anywhoooo, thank you for loving my other story! It means a whole lot! Hope you enjoy this new story and you could request a song of Rin and Len! Feel free!**_

_**Dueling Vocaloids: No. It's not bad to see them as twins. Since they're mirror images, you can see them as twins, lovers, friends.. Heck, even as enemies! (Which I STRONGLY disagree!) Anywho.. The songs Corrupted Flower and Trick and Treat are awesome songs, yes? Hehe! YES! PULL THEM INTO A KISS! ((Rin and Len: *heads being pushed to each other* NOOO! *struggling*)) KISS! KISS!**_

_**Rui-Chan: YOU'RE WELCOMEEEE! I ALSO LOVEEEE THE SONG SINCE IT WAS FORBIDDEN LOVE! Magical Mirror will bring me back to tears and feels! Waaaaah! ARE YOU MY LONG LOST TWIN OR SOMETHING?! BECAUSE WE EXACTLY LIKE THE KAGAMINES THAT WAY!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Gemini is a very touching song! Their bond as twins was very moving! Thanks for the suggestion! LIKE A BAWS!**_

**Reina: Oke! Let's get it on!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 5, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 5**

**Song: Mahou No Kagami or Magical Mirror by Kagamine Rin and Len**

"La la la la la la la~" I was humming one of Miku's famous songs, Melt while waiting for the sweet 'Ring!' of the oven. Yep! I'm baking! Rin and Len woke up a little earlier than before today. So, I made them a little treat for them! Banana and Orange pie! ((**A/N: I LOVE PIEEEEE!**))

_Ring!_

I put on my cooking mittens and opened the hot oven. I pulled out both pie in each hand and placed them on the table to cool off. I closed the oven and removed my mittens.

"Hmm... Can't wait to eat!" I drooled.

I heard the door opened but I didn't hear the usual enthusiastic 'Tadaima!'. Is there something wrong?

I peeked in the living room and saw Rin and Len looking droopy. But, Rin has red and puffy eyes.

Okay. WHO MADE HER CRY?!

I walked to the living room to see them closer.

"Rin? Len? What happened? Why the faces?" I asked, concerned.

Rin started sniffing. Len put a comforting arm over her shoulders.

"T-T-The.. S-song..." She said in between sniffs.

"Song? You mean new song?"

Rin nodded. Len gestured me to look at the table. There, a saw a new CD.

I was unsure if I can play it. Rin is still weary from it.

"Can I play it? Is it okay with you, Rin?" Rin nodded weakly. I sighed softly and did the usual drill everytime a new song arrives.

I sat beside Rin and comforted her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed. I ended up staying in between Rin and Len because the other Kagamine is starting to tear up. What is with this song?!

A relaxing melody of the piano played. I darted my eyes to the screen while absentmindedly soothing the crying blondes.

The song was about a lonely girl who stayed in a small attic. She cannot walk nor stand since she was weak with her sickness. Then, there was an antique mirror and Len appeared in it.

OMG. This is mirror love! But, I stayed calm. I don't want to startle my poor, little cousins.

Len said he was a 'magician' and will grant anything Rin wishes. Ever since meeting Len, Rin's life became brighter. Rin then, touched the mirror just as Len did so. Len mentioned Rin and finally wrapping his hand on Rin's gentle ones. A tear fell out of Rin's eyes.

Okay... Tears are starting to blur my vision.

_"Could you say my name again?"_ Rin said in the PV.

She sang telling her life was all lonely. Until she met Len telling him that he is the person who may make her life worth living.

I am deeply touched. Unknown to me, my eyes were overflowing with tears.

Then one day, the 'magician' had cured Rin's illness and finally she was able to walk. The war which was happening in the outside world had come to end. Laughs and smiles had erupted from the now-happy attic.

Ugh! Too.. Much... Feels...!

Rin remembered in a dream that she was a princess when she was a child. But, due to Len being a 'magician', he granted that wish.

Rin, now a princess, was still missing something. She looked intently at the mirror where her mirror image was in.

'The missing something is... Len himself...' I thought. This just caused more tears.

Rin reached out her hand slowly. Len grasped her hand delicately.

_"Please don't let go of my hand..." _

Rin and Len beside me are now overflowing with tears. Now, I know how they fell about this song! This is way too much for me to handle in!

Rin was back in the attic but there was something wrong.

I knew something much worse is coming!

Len says to Rin that he has to go. Rin begins to cry and says,

"_Please don't go..."_

The 'magician' replied, _"The magic will be reversed if I don't.." _

Rin placed her palms on her face, sobbing. Len touched the mirror and said,

_"Please don't cry..."_

_"Please don't go..!"_

Len sang the next explaining that 'the world in the mirror' was reversed from Rin's own world and their fates were never meant to be crossed. Len wanted to thank Rin for the happiness she granted. He wanted to grant her wishes in exchange for granting his own wishes.

_"The smiles and tears, I won't forget them. So please, don't forget me..."_

Then, the mirror made a shattering sound, making Len disappear.

I cannot believe this. How... Oh my god. I can't find the words to explain this.

Rin, now alone again looked at the mirror and touched it, missing the warmth that her mirror image had radiated. She made a vow that she will keep waiting for him. That she will polish this old mirror until he's appear again.

_"No matter how much passes, I will keep waiting for you..."_

The last for the melodic piano played. After the final key, I was left here with red, puffy eyes, still overflowing with tears.

I hugged both of my cousins closer to me. They cried harder this time.

"I.. Had.. Oh God..." I said breathlessly.

Rin's fragile voice whispered, "Reina..? Len won't disappear, won't he?" She croaked.

"He won't. None of you will be separated from each other. And I will make sure of that." I reassured softly.

Rin and Len finally let go of me after that beautiful yet super dramatic song. I smiled at them and wiped the last of my tears.

"Now, I want to see you both smile now! I can't stand it when I see you like this!" I beamed. They both laughed and smiled.

"That's more like it! Let's have some pie! I baked before you guys came here all droopy!" I giggled.

"YES PLEASE!" We all went to the kitchen having several pieces of pie.

That song just made me realize how lucky I am that I'm their older cousin and how lucky Rin and Len have each others' backs.

·

·

·

**Reina: This song is the definition of FEEEEEELS! Like The Akuno Series, Prisoner Series and Proof Of Life Series. FEEEEEEEELS! **

**Rin and Len: Reina? Why do people like killing us? We have the most number of songs that always end up with one of us or both of us dying...**

**Reina: ?! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?! First, we are not KILLING you! And let me tell you, these songs are one of the reasons why you two are special to us. Your songs tell stories and we get capivated by it because we can feel the sadness, happiness, pain, horror or whatever! Kagamine Rin and Len maybe the 'Tragic Vocaloids' but actually, that means we have felt your feelings for each other in your songs! Get it? I know you people out there agree with me! Right?**

**Rin: Really? That's awesome! But is it only sad song that made you love us?**

**Reina: No..! All of your songs! You both have a wide usage of different genres and themes! Romance, Tragedy, Horror, Action, Humor and oh-so many mooooore!**

**Len: That just make us feel loved. **

**Reina: Baka desu! You two were loved and even up to now ever since you both came to the world!**

**Rin and Len: Are you sure? **

**Reina: INFINITY AND BEYONDLY SUREEEE! Guys, can you tell them that we love them from the start? Tell them in da reviews! See you at the next chapter!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaaaaa!**


	6. Angels and Demons

**Reina: Actually, I have nothing to say right now... Hii!**

**Rin and Len: *sweatdrop* Review-Response Time!**

_**xxPockyStraw21xx: Welcome, Pocky-Chan! (Can I call you that? Hehe!) KYAAAA!**_

_**WonderRin: *cries with you* I KNOW RIGHT! THIS IS THE FEELS GALLORE! UWAAAAAH! I NEED HUGS, SISTAH! *huggles***_

_**Shaymen23: Hehe! Very feeeeeels chapter!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: That's okay! You can always come back at the next chapter! Your requests will be done soon! BOOOOM!**_

_**Rui-Chan: Rin and Len! Listen to her! ((Rin and Len: *listening* *cries* YOU MAKE US FEEL LOVED SO MUCH! ARIGATO!)) See? Hehe! Dun mind your cousin, clearly she lacks awesomeness! (No offense! Sorry!) And... I always wanted a sister in a different dimension! You can call me 'Reina-nee-chan'! Yay! I have a little sister! OMGEEE! I LOVE THAT SONG SOOOO MUCH! **_

_**FangRide15: Magneeeeet! Yessss! I will soon!**_

_**Lady Japan-sama: Such a fabu name! I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS! EXPECT THEM SOON! And, of course! I always respond to my reviewers! You all are important to me! See you soon!**_

**Reina: Speaking of reviews, here are follow-up reviews to those who I haven't responded! Sorry for that!**

_**ichii: Thank you for the compliment! Means a lot! **_

_**Lerin Kagamine: OMGEEE! HOW ARE YOU? I hope you had a good time there! And, no problem! Really?! I might be your lost cousin! Hehe! XP Anywhooo, that's okay! I hope I will still hear from you! See you sooooon! ((Rin and Len: Reina! THERE'S A LIMO OUTSIDE AND FOOD!)) Really?! Let's go inside! Thanks for the luxurious gifts! **_

**Reina: Oke! Let's start!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 6, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 6**

**Song: Against The World by Kagamine Rin and Len**

I was lying down the couch, waiting for them.

"What's taking them so long?! They should be here about 10 minutes ago!" I complained to nobody. My eyes started to get droopy.

And I fell asleep against my will.

·

·

Rin's POV

"Come on, Len! We're making Reina wait longer!" I shouted at the slow poke.

"Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!" We both went out of the CFM building and speed walked to the house.

"We are so dead!" Len raised his voice.

"We wouldn't be if you weren't all turtle-like!" I glared.

We reached the house and surprisingly, we didn't hear any loud complaints inside.

"Is Reina even home?" Len panted.

I shrugged. "Only one way to find out." We opened the door which was unlocked and,

"Tadaima Re-" I slapped my hand at Len's mouth. He was startled by it and started whining.

"Ow! What was that for, you-" I cut him off and pressed a finger on my lips. I pointed at the couch where the older blonde was lying in, sleeping.

Len stopped squirming when he saw Reina's sleeping form.

We both walked toward her.

"Now what?" I rubbed my temples in exhaustion.

Len smirked. 'Oh great, what is he thinking this time?!'

"Simple. Wake her up."

I bonked his head leaving a bump. "Baka! You do know how groggy she is when her sleep is disturbed!"

He rubbed the sore spot where I hit him. "Itai... Yes I know! Besides, she was waiting for our new song. So, she needs to wake up in order to see it!"

I thought about it for a while. Eventually, I agreed. "Fine.. But you're the one who's gonna wake her up."

"I have it under control." Did he plan this the whole time?!

He put his face near her ear. Wait...

I pulled his hair back. "OWOWOW! THE HELL RIN?!"

"YOUR NOT GONNA SHOUT AT HER EAR DIRECTLY, ARE YOU?!"

"WELL I WAS WHEN YOU WERE SO KIND TO PULL MY HAIR BACK!"

The next thing I knew, my face was in a palm. So was Len's.

Reina's POV

I can feel breaths on my ear. A vein popped.

Then, it disappeared. Unfortunately, it was followed by loud shouts and retorts.

"OWOWOW! THE HELL RIN?!" Grrr...

"YOUR NOT GONNA AT HER EAR DIRECTLY, ARE YOU?!" I growled softly, inaudible for them to hear.

"I WAS WHEN YOU WERE SO KIND TO PULL MY HAIR BACK!"

THAT IS IT! Without both of them knowing, I pushed their faces away from each other with my palms, clearly irritated, my left eye twitching.

"Mmmph?!" They both mumbled.

"What were you two doing?" I asked, annoyed and removing my hands from their faces.

Rin replied, "Well.. We came back and we saw you sleeping but Len said we should wake you up so you can see the new song. But, Len was stupid and tried to pull that little plan of his."

I sighed, "Shouting in my ear will be your death." I narrowed my eyes at the male Kagamine, who kept bowing down in apology.

"I'msorryPleaseforgivemeI'lldoanythingjustdon'tkillme!" He bowed several times.

"Stop it. Your gonna throw up. And I was just joking." I chuckled. He stopped but he was still all shaky.

"Come on Len! I won't do such a thing to my precious cousins!" I bear-hugged both of them.

After letting go, "Give me the new song!" They handed me the new CD and did the drill.

I sat in between Rin and Len like when we watched 'Mahou No Kagami' last time.

A violin begun playing in the background, followed by more various instruments. Catchy!

Len had started singing and the scene showed an angel, who was Rin and an army general, who was Len himself. Len was lending a hand to Rin who was unsure of what to do. Then, the next showed Rin falling softly from the heavens.

'A fallen angel..?' I wondered.

Then, the next startled.

A put a hand to my mouth. Rin was covered in bandages. Len was weeping over her for she was struck by an arrow to her chest. Len became enraged and destroyed everything that had killed the innocent angel mindlessly.

Len had become a demon because of mercilessly haunting down others. With black wings, red glowing eyes, bandages also covered his wounds but blood was seeping out of them. Rin on the other hand, was still covered in bandages but her wounds were no longer visible. Both of them, desperately trying to reach out to each other.

At on point, they have crossed paths once again. Rin being all happy seeing the person whom has taken care of her. Len was also feeling happy but uncertainty was still in his mind.

_"And I understand that our fates can't intertwine unless I start journeying.." _

THIS IS ANOTHER FORBIDDEN LOVEEEE! I stood up from my seat and moved closer to the TV. I can hear giggles behind me but I did not pay any heed.

The upcoming parts showed various flashbacks of their meeting.

I became all hyped up when the next part came.

"KYAAAAAAA! THAT IS THE MOST TOUCHING AND KAWAII LYRICS I'VE HEARD!" I squealed.

_"Our intertwining wishes. Engulf this small world and gives birth to miracles."_

_"This wounds are proof that I have protected you and your hand.."_

But, that wasn't just one that I noticed.

"THE RED STRING OF FATEEEEE! THAT IS SOOOOO PERFECT!"

The interclude came up. Showing a book and rewinding what happened.

_"And I understand that our fates, were the type that can never intertwine..."_

But in spite of that, they exchanges vows and went against the world. Their love was a forbidden one. An angel and a demon are never to love one another. But for them, love knows no boundaries. Even if they would be punished for that, they would remain by each others' side because fate had just intertwined them together. And the red string of fate is the proof. Even if tangled, it will never be broken.

After the ending,

"I FEEL SOOOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOWWWW! AHHH!" I glomped them but less.

"OOF!" They breathed out.

"MY LOVE FOR YOU TWO WILL NEVER ENDDD!" I declared and pulled away from them.

"Hah... We know Reina. How was the song? Is it okay?" Rin asked sheepishly.

"OKAY?! OKAY ISN'T AN OPTION IN MY LIST! IT WAS FABU! PERFECTION! EVERYTHING POSITIVE!" I flailed my arms.

"I wonder what would our next song be...?" Len thought out loud.

"I wish it would be something from Hitoshizuku-San and Yama-San!" I told him.

"Eeehh? It would be a sad one then!" Rin said.

"Any song will do! Any song from any producer. I hope Giga-San would produce something sexy and-"

"SHADDUP!"

·

·

·

**Reina: Yay! I love the song 'Against The World'! You guys listen to it if your unfamiliar with it!**

**Rin and Len: Okie! Reina! Do you think everybody knows the producers you mentioned here?**

**Reina: Hmm... I think so.. But no worries for those who doesn't know them! I'll give you info about them with the knowledge I know about them! Firstly, Hitoshizuku-P and Yama, these two usually collaborate with each other. Mahou No Kagami and The Synchronicity Series are one of their best works. Lastly, Giga-P is known for making songs for Len. Plus Boy and Gigantic O.T.N are made by him. Hehe... This is what I know. Search for them online! See you!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaaaaaa!**


	7. Hot and Sexy Much?

**Reina: OMG! I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Final exams were in the way! But now, I'm FREEEEEEEE! Let's get to chu reviews quick! This is gonna be a goooood chapter! **

**Rin and Len: *sighs* Review-Response Time... This is gonna be a looong chapter for us...**

_**FangRide15: Very nice indeed! Hehe! **_

_**WonderRin: You haven't?! You should go watch it! It's soooo cute with the forbidden love and the red string of fateeee! Eee! **_

_**Rui-Chan: YES! YOU CAN CALL ME 'REINA-NEE-CHAN' FROM NOW ON! FORBIDDENLOVEISTHEBESTLOVEEEE! Not to be offensive, but I dislike people who make fun of your interest because its just.. You know.. Eh! I can't find the proper word for that! IHAVEALITTLESISTERWHOISALSOCRAZYOVERTHEKAGAMINESSS! YAY!**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: Kagami-Chan! Long time no talkie! Thanks for dat awesome suggestion! It will be funny!**_

_**Shaymen23: More chapters to come soon! **_

_**Chibisensei110787: Hmm...? Ooh! I have heard that song! It was very touching! I'll do it soon!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Of course! Every suggested songs will be done for all of you! You can always back for requests! Squee~!**_

_**Guest: *reads dem review* ((Rin and Len: EEH?! NO ONE CRITIZES RE- *mouth slap by meh* MMPH?!)) You two, I appreciate critisms because they help me improve, got it? ((Rin and Len: Fine...)) Sorry about that! Let us see, firstly, thank you for telling me that it kinda bothered you and your friends about the "new songs". I know they are not new songs it was intended in the story to be. But, I will take your tip into consideration! I will make sure that I'll change that. Thank you for telling me! I appreciate your tip! I hope you and your friends are still enjoying! **_

_**Dueling Vocaloids: The Story of Evil! Yeessss! I've been waiting for someone to suggest that! Thank you! And nice sponsor. ((Rin: Nice?! ITS PERFECT!))**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: Aww.. Thank you! I would love to get song suggestions from you soon!**_

_**Amazon Huntress: Hmm... You have great ideas there. I'll do my best to transform your ideas into stories. And no, you aren't annoying me! I am actually loving your reviews and you share your ideas to others! I'll like that a lot!**_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: Do you seriously want to make me flood the house with mah feels and tears? XD Kidding! I would love to react to these series! Thanks!**_

**Reina: Yosh~i! I've decided that this story will be up to 30-35 chapters, so this is the 7th chapter and there are a few awaiting requests. Feel free to suggest as you desire! Let's commence!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 7, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 7**

**Song: Magnet covered by Kagamine Rin and Len; Originally by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka**

"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA!"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

'What the hell?!' I thought. Even up to my room, I can perfectly clear out what they saying.

I went from my room to the living room downstairs. I came face-to-face with two fuming mirror images. They didn't notice me so I watched the scene unfold.

"LEEEEN! TELL ME WHAT WERE YOU DOING BEFORE I FOUND YOU!" Rin screamed.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, NOTHING!" Len raised his hands in frustration.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT!?" Rin accused, pointing at her mirror image.

"WHY?! CAN'T I DO THAT?! SHOULD I ASK PERMISSION FIRST FROM YOU BEFORE SMILING LIKE THAT, HUH?!" He retorted, glaring death at Rin.

They looked like they ar going to fight, so I barged in between them, grabbing the collar of their sailor shirts. Rin started throwing random punches and kicks. Len was doing the same too.

"Both of you... FREAKING SETTLE!" I narrowed my eyes towards them. They came to a halt but they were having a glaring contest with each other, sparks in between.

This is starting to get to my nerves.

"NO ORANGES AND BANANAS FOR ONE YEAR!" I declared angrily. They stopped and started to bow at me.

"NO PLEASE DON'T! WE WILL DIE OF STARVATION! HAVE MERCY!" They simultaneously begged.

I crossed my arms and gestured them to take a seat at the couch. Both of them had a large gap between them, trying to restrain their anger. I sighed and sat at the wide space.

"What is going on with you two?" I asked.

No answer. They are making this much more complicated.

"Answer or say goodbye to your precious fruit for a year."

"NOOO!" They begged with their puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Then, simply answer me."

Rin sighed and told me,

"Well, we were done recording a cover song for Magnet. I exited the recording studio first. But, Len here, took like 25 minutes in there then, he went out with a ridiculous, goofy and stupid smile on his face. I became suspicious and asked him about it. But noooo, he became all possessive and weird. So, I pestered him and kept asking... And that is it."

"Okay... Now you Len, what were you doing in those 25 minutes?" Rin and I darted our eyes to him. He emitted a soft growl which shocked me a bit.

"None of your business." He growled.

"Len, your being difficult. Give me a proper answer or bye-bye bananas." I scolded.

"Fine..." He put out his phone and unlocked it, giving it to me. Rin scooted closer to me and we looked at the screen.

Uhhh... WTF?!

"LEEEEEEEEEN! WHAT THE ORANGES IS THIS...!" Rin was a big flustered cherry right now. I kept staring at the photo. Rin's blouse was unbuttoned almost exposing her chest, a loose red tie hanging around her shoulders. Their was also an apple on her right hand...

"Len, why do you have a such a _sexy _photo of Rin here?" I questioned, amused. Rin hid her face in the cushion, her face buring of embarrassment.

Len answered immediately,

"Because Rinny here will do a cover of my sexy song, 'Out of Eden'. She knew it all this time and she photoshooted with the photographers without telling me."

Figures. This photo was reminding me about 'Out of Eden'.

"Rin, why didn't say anything?" Rin was still hiding her face in the cushion, but raised her head up to give us an answer,

"I was embarrassed, okay? I even told the photographers and staff not to tell anybody especially him!" Rin pointed to Len.

I chuckled at them. Len was pretending to be hurt by Rin's accusations.

"Rinny, what would you hide such a drop-dead gorgeous picture of you from me?" He dramatically put his hand over his heart. I laughed my butt out.

"Leeen! Shut up!" Rin commanded like a spoiled baby.

"Okay, okay! Cut it out! I wanna hear your cover of Magnet!" I clapped, smiling.

They handed me the CD and... You know the drill...

I was thinking that it was just going to be just an image of Rin and Len, almost kissing but, boy was I wrong!

It was a Project Diva PV! They even showed different modules which I also ship them as! Eeeee!

I clapped like a little girl and intently directed all of my attention to the screen. Everything like movements, lyrics and scenes were similar to the original by Miku and Luka but this is much better! Forbidden loveeeeeee!

From the default Rin and Len, they changed into Assymmetry R and Assymmetry L. Very cute!

"Rin! Len! You shall dance this later!" I clenched my fists, flames of excitement appeared behind me, well.. Not literally.

"Eeeeh?! Why?!" They whined.

"Because I said so." I blankly replied. They sighed exaggeratedly. I rolled my eyes at that.

It was already Len's turn as the lead. They changed from Assymmetry to Black Star and Blue Moon.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE RIN X LEN MODULE SHIPPPPP!" I said with hearts around me.

Then, they danced again the chorus. Both bodies moving gracefully to the music. Singing out their feelings despite what society thinks about this kind of love.

The instrumental came up. They trailed their own hands to their own hands at one part. Sexy.

Rin was sitting alone in a room. Singing about how she feels that no one is going to accept their love for each other. But Len appears in the room and says that everything will be fine. Rin wondered,

_"Do I hear tears in your voice too?"_

They now changed modules, from Black Star and Blue Moon, they are now Aitetsu and Suou. Oooh! One of my favorites!

I jumping in my seat. Why? BECAUSE MY FAVORITE SCENE IS ABOUT TO COME OUT. YESSS.

And, it did came. I stood up and kept my eyes on them. Intertwining fingers, leaning... Just a little closer.

But, they didn't show it. That is the frustrating part.

"Nooooo! They should have shown it! Whyyyyyy?" I fell to the floor but still listening to the music.

After it ended, I stood up straightly and stared at Rin and Len who were looking at me weirdly.

"You. Dance. Now." I emphasized. They immediately obeyed because they know the punishment. Wait...? Am I being too selfish?

"Hey wait..." I stopped, changing my mind.

"Hmm...? What is it?" Rin titled her head a bit.

"I don't think you should dance for me. That would be too selfish of me. Besides, I'm forcing you guys." I bowed her head.

"Actually... We like to. There's nothing to do around this time of day." Len suddenly said. My eyes widen.

"No, you guys deserve a bit of fun yourselves! Go dress up casually, we're going out!" I declared, smiling. They cheered and shouted a "Thank you!" and went upstairs. I went up myself and changed.

·

·

"Hah! They nothing better than to go out and have fun!" Rin stretched her arms.

I agreed, "Yep! Let's go for... Hmmm.." Wow, I didn't think of anything to do!

"I want some ice cold fruit shakes!" Len drooled. I perked up.

"Then, let's go to our favorite café!" I grabbed their wrists and sprinted to our favorite café.

As we entered, all eyes were on my cousins.

"KAGAMINEEEEEEESSSSS!" One random girl screamed.

"MAH BABIESSSS!" Rin and Len hid behind me, saying,

"Hide us... Please?"

I smirked. This might get interesting. I casually walked to the counter with my younger cousins gripping my shirt from my back.

"Reina! Rin and Len! My best customers! The usual?" Our friend, Kasane Teto, who is an UTAUloid. She has reddish-pink, tied into pigtails and resembles drills. She is much older than she looks but despite that, she is young-at-heart, which we agree!

"Yep! Thanks Teto!" I smiled and paid the order. She registered it in the computer and handed me a receipt. We both engaged ourselves in a friend to friend conversation.

"Soooo, how's it doing with the two?" Teto asked, sneaking a glance at the mirror images who had never let go of me.

"Same old, same old." I replied. "Looks like business is prospering very well!"

Teto sighed and grinned. "Thanks to your cousins. The fandom knew that this café is their favorite. So, they gathered here. Because of that, our employees are always happy everyday."

"Like moths attracted to light." I commented. Looking around, the fans were all looking at my cousins. This made Rin and Len so uncomfortable.

"Hey Teto, do you have available seats?" I asked. The fans started screaming.

"SIT NEXT TO US KAGAMINES!"

"SIT HERE PLEASE!"

"THIS SEAT IS AVAILABLE! SETTLE HERE!"

Rin and Len looked at me and hugged me. "Get us out of here..." They whimpered.

I glared at the fans for being nosy in our talk. They shut up and I wrapped my arms around my poor Rin and Len.

Teto was giggling quietly. "This way." She exited the counter and led us to a spot far from the fandom and sat down. Teto spoke up,

"I'll be back with your order!" She waved, walking off. Rin and Len slouched in their seats.

"Thank. God!" They relaxed.

"I won't let you two down! Relax and chill!" I said.

"I'm back!" Teto chirped in.

·

·

"That hits the spot!" Rin stretched her arms wide.

Len burped softly and muttered a soft "Excuse me." And kept a smile gracing his features.

"Yep. Let's go home and watch anime! I dun wanna miss anything!" I urged them to go faster.

"CRAP! I KEPT SEBASTIAN WAITING!" Rin shrieked.

"I MADE CLAUDE WAIT FOR ME!" Len shouted.

"WAIT FOR USSSSSSS BUTLERRRRSSSSS!" Rin and Len ran to my house like Road Runner. I laughed lightly. The Kagamines are the only things I ask for. Everything's just right whenever they are with me.

·

·

·

**Rin: Sebby! Wait for Rin-Hime-Sama!**

**Len: Len-Ouji-Sama needs Claude!**

**Reina: Sebastian! Where are you?**

**Rin: Ha! I knew Reina liked Sebastian more than Claude! In your face Len!**

**Len: NOOOO! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?!**

**Reina: You have a problem with your brain. Sebastian is sexier than Claude. And I like Ciel Phantomhive than a spider loving guy! EEWW! ((This is not true! I like both Ciel and Alois.)) **

**Len: Why?! I look like Alois Trancy! **

**Rin: I see no resemblance.**

**Reina: Me neither.**

**Len: NNOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS RUINEDDD!**

**Reina: Chill! You make a better Alois Trancy in my opinion.**

**Len: Really?**

**Rin: Yeah! But Ciel is still hotter.**

**Len: Ri~nnnnnn! *chases***

**Rin: SEBASTIANNNNN! Help! *runs away***

**Reina: Well... See ya guys soon! Jaaaaaa!**


	8. The Kagamination Club!

**Reina: Okay! Let's continue, shall we?**

**Rin and Len: We shall! Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**FangRide15: Yep! I love Black Butler for a long time! *gasps* THIS SONG! LET ME CRY IN A CORNER!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: I don't like it, I LOVE IT! And, it's cool that you and your friends roleplay them! Hehe! Rinnyyyy! Your wish has finally come true! Magnet! Do you have songs in mind now?**_

_**Rui-Chan: Eeeeeehhhh?! ((Rin: Eeeeeeehhhh?!)) ((Len: YES! WELCOME TO THE TRANCY SIDE! MUAHAHAHA!)) Well, that's okay! Anyways, Rin and Len, meet your younger cousin, Rui-Chan! ((Rin and Len: We have a younger cousin?! KAWAII NEEEE!)) Haha! Welcome to the crazy family! **_

_**Amazon Huntress: ((Rin: Ohoho~ Now, BOW DOWN TO ME!)) The Daughter of Evil has awaken! ((Len: Please do not insult my queen.)) *gulps* Ahh! Yes, sir. Anyways, Evil Food Eater Conchita is a very creepy one! Seeing my cousins getting eaten is just... AHHHH! ((Rin and Len: DON'T EAT US! *hides*)) End Night? You mean all three? Okay! Yes, you call me Reina-San or simply Reina! No need for formalities! Oh my cheesecakes! What is the story title? I wanna read it! And yessssss! Rin x Len!**_

_**Shaymen23: ((Len: See? Someone sees me as Alois Trancy! Hah!)) Whatever! I still see no resemblance! But, she still agrees that Ciel is cooler! Haha! ((Len: Noooooo!)) ((Rin: Hahaha! Yessssssss!))**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: Yes, you can call me Reina-nee-chan! I have so many sisters and brothers! I'm so happy! Ooohh~ A change, eh? *sees Kaito* Well, I will leave Kaito in your care, Lerin-Chan. ((Kaito: NUUUUU! WHY?!)) Because, my moments are ruined mostly by you! Its time to teach you a lesson! Muahahaha! Yes! I take OCs! I will update my profile and post all my siblings and OCs submitted by you! *imagines you* That is soooooo awesome! 14 years old still? Cool! *watches Kaito faint* That is for destroying my moments. (Don't worry, I dun hate Kaito for real!) I love those songs! Thanks!**_

_**Dueling Vocaloids: DA STORY OF EVILLLL! AHHHH! MY POOR LEN WILL DIE! NOOOOOO! ((Rin: Noooo! Len, you promise never to disappear!)) Promise her, Len! ((Len: I promise I won't disappear from your side, Rin.)) Thank you! *sees Jeff the Killer* Oh my... ((Rin and Len: I-I-Is that J-Jeff the K-K-Killer? DON'T KILL USSSSS! *hides*)) Eek! *hides***_

_**WonderRin: THANKS SISTAH! YOUR DEDICATED STORY WILL BE UP SOON!**_

**Reina: And that's done! Let's go!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 8, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 8**

**Song: Romeo and Cinderella covered by Kagamine Rin and Len; Originally by Hatsune Miku**

Today, I decided to pay a little visit at the Crypton Future Media Company. It's been three weeks since I last visited. Atleast, I didn't lose my VIP and Entry Card that Rin and Len gave me.

I reached the front door and pulled out my Entry Card. I swiped my card and a robotic female voice spoke,

_"Welcome, Natsuhana Reina, to the Crypton Future Media Company. Enjoy your visit." _Then, the glass doors slid open.

"Hah! It's so good to visit again!" I smiled walking in the building. The other employees waved at me as a hello. Of course, I didn't ignore them.

"Hey Reina!" A mature feminine voice echoed behind. I turned to see Meiko in her usual red Vocaloid outfit.

"Mei-Chan! Good to see you!" I gave her a hug. She returned it and let go.

"You too! It's been weeks!" She said while we walked to the recording studio.

"Heh. I know. It's been boring at home, so I paid a visit today." I replied. As we reached the frontier that goes through the recording studio, I pulled out my VIP card. Meiko doesn't need one because the system recognizes her and she's a Vocaloid.

Mei-Chan pressed the intercom button and spoke,

"Sakine Meiko here." The door opened and she went inside. "See ya later, Reina! I'll tell the Kagamines that you're here."

"Sure! Thanks Mei-Chan!" Then, the door close shut again. I swiped my VIP card. The door instantly opened. I went inside and strolled around, looking for the two. I heard a high-pitched voice calling for me that belonged to none other than Miku-Chan.

"Rei-Chan!" She greeted. I turned to look at her and she tackled me.

"Ack! Hi, Miku-Chan! How are you doing?" I asked. I noticed that she was a little nore excited than before.

"I'm feeling soooo excited! The Kagamines are making a cover song for 'Romeo and Cinderella'! I can't wait! And you came at the right time! I need to see some blushes and embarrassments!" She jumped around. I became excited myself because that song was one of my favorite songs by Miku.

Miku was one of those who support Rin x Len. When the other Vocaloids discovered this, they literally screamed. When I knew this, I created the secret Vocaloid and UTAUloid club, Kagamination. And I was surprised that most of them had joined in. Well, except for Neru and Tei. Ahem!

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GOOO!" I screamed. Miku shrieked in extreme excitement. She pulled me, leading the way.

·

·

"RIN! LEN! LOOK WHO VISITED YOU~!" Miku bursted in the studio where my cousins are. Rin and Len squeaked and turned to the tealette.

"Reina-Chan!?" Rin and Len pointed to me as if accusing with a crime.

"The one and only." I bowed. "Miku-Chan and I are here to hear your cover for Romeo and Cinderella."

"And possibly, the PV!" Miku added.

"Miku! And Reina!" A voice chirped. We looked around to see Gumi and Gakupo, Vocaloids from The Internet Company. And other Vocaloids and some of the UTAUloids: Teto, Haku, ((**A/N: I know she is a Fanloid but for this story, she will be a Vocaloid. I will never accept her as a failure Vocaloid! She's cool and awesome!**)) Yukari, IA, Miki, Piko, Leon, Lola, CUL, SeeU, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Oliver, Yuuma and Mizki. Wow, these people cannot let a Rin x Len moment pass by. The others are busy doing their own recordings.

"Hi guys! I'm thrilled to see some of the Kagamination members come by and visit!" I clapped. Rin and Len looked confused about the club, so they asked,

"Kagamination members?"

I turned to them and said, "We are part of a club called Kagamination. Whereas the members are certified Rin x Len shippers."

Their eyes literally popped out. "EEEEEH?!"

"Okay! Enough explaining! We people can't wait for the moment!" Yukari said, clearly excited.

"I'll explain at home." I winked at them. They blushed a faint pink.

"Let's go!" Miki hopped up and down. We all entered the studio. Rin and Len followed after, feeling quite nervous now. I saw Oliver go to them. I stopped in my tracks and listened.

"Rin-nee? Len-nii? Are you okay?" He asked, his English accent was heard from his Japanese. I find it really it cute since he's such an adorable boy.

"We're fine, Oliver." They lied ruffling his golden locks.

"Just remember, don't be nervous! It's just us!" He advised. He may small. But hell, he's clever!

I giggled. "He's right! It's just us. We're here for support." I said, placing a hand over their shoulders.

They relaxed. "Yeah, I guess your right." Rin exhaled. Both of them went into the studio.

"Let's go, Oliver. We wouldn't want to miss them sing!" I reached out my hand and he took it gladly. We both went inside and we could hear the song starting. We took a seat next to Yuuma and Mizki with Oliver in my lap.

Rin and Len were on the other side, preparing themselves. They casted a glance at us. We all raised a thumbs up at them and smiled. They relaxed and took a deep breath.

A projection blocked our view. We all groaned in complaint. But our complaints didn't last long when we realized that it was a PV.

"OMG! A PV! THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!" IA exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

They started singing.

_Please don't let our love turn out into a tragedy like it was for Juliet_

_Take me away into your arms..._

_It's all I ask of you_

Rin was wearing a short blue nightgown that showed off her slender legs. Black lace decorated the straps for her dress. On the other hand, Len was wearing a white polo and black trousers. Overall, they both look drop-dead hot.

Next, the camera focused on Rin's photos of her and her parents. There were also candies on the nightstand. Len appeared and Rin was waiting for him on the edge of her bed.

Len suddenly pinned Rin down on the bed. I jerked up in my seat which caught Ollie's attention. I shook my head and told him just keep watching.

Yes, I know he's too young to watch these kind of PVs. But Master was crazy to make them watch these. Even Yuki-Chan! Besides, Rin and Len are 14 years old. They have songs waaaaaaaay further than this. If you know what I mean...

Going back to the video, Rin was looking really anxious about what Len is doing. But at some point her face had changed into a seductive one. She wraps her arms around Len's neck. Len had a smile plastered on his face.

_BLEEEEEP!_

"Oh my god!" Luka clapsed her hand on her hand, preventing a fangirly scream to come out. There are only 3 things that can make her from serious and refined to fangirly and excited. Tuna. Rin x Len. And secretly, Gakupo but sadly won't admit it.

Rin was dressed in a beautiful white gown. A ribbon was tied around her waist. She also wore elbow-length white gloves. A blue flower was placed on her ear. Since she was Cinderella, she wears sparkling glass slippers.

Miku and Gumi were swooning over the moments. Luka and Meiko were preventing a scream escape from their mouths. Kaito and Gakupo were talking about random Rin x Len stuff. Kiyoteru was explaining the song to Yuki-Chan. Leon, Lola, CUL, SeeU, Miki, Piko, Yuuma and Mizki were intently watching. Teto, Haku, Yukari and IA were squirming about blonde babies. While I stay in my place trying to conceal my Rin x Len instincts so that I wouldn't startle little Oliver here.

Looking back, Rin was holding an apple in her hand. Len popped out behind her holding the left strap of her nightgown causing to fall loosely from her shoulders. She flushed a bright red and dropped the apple. And I just noticed that his polo was completely unbuttoned. I held my nose.

Rin's parents hated Len especially her father. He slapped Len in the. Tears from Rin's eyes. She dropped and hugged Len. Len used his right arm to hug her while the other rubbed the sore spot where her father had hit him.

"Asshole of a father..." I heard Meiko swore under her breath.

After that scene, Len was reaching out to Rin. Rin imagined a collar around her neck and Len's hat.

Len cupped Rin's face and...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH!"

OMG! THEY KISSED! JUST RIGHT BEFORE THE BLEEP CAME! YESSSSSSS!

I am sooooo downloading the video on my phone.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" I joined in the fangirling. Oliver laughed at my expression.

The next showed Rin leaving behind her glass shoe. Len saw it and rushed to Rin who he had caught just in time.

Flashback showed up about their love. In school, outdoors and in music times.

_Why don't you just take a look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart ?_

_Can you see that it's filled with all of my dirty thoughts and all my needs and my wants ?_

_I want you to fill me up until I burst out forth and give into my desires_

_I'm drawn into ecstasy, oh, how I feel so free_

_Please tell me what it could be ?_

_But if I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do_

"OHMIGOSH! A PROPOSAL! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. A huge, stupid smile on my face.

Len showed a ring in a velvet box, asking for Rin's hand. Rin had her hands on her mouth, unable to say anything.

Afterwards, Rin said or rather sang,

_Well, my mom and my daddy don't care about me_

_They aren't different yet, they are the same as can be_

_I'll stop my lies, and I'll be true to myself_

_I'll just stick to the facts, I dropped my golden axe_

"THAT'S A YESSSS! YESSSSSSSSS!" SeeU, Teto, Yukari, IA and CUL pointed out at the same time.

Oliver's laugh was all over the place. I held his waist so won't fall from my lap.

Rin had a change of clothes. She is wearing a long-sleeved black dress that flowed down up to her knees. A small coat was wrapped around her. A black bow tied on her hair. And the ring that Len had given her was shining in her right ring finger.

Len was already down the balcony, waiting for her with a sincere smile. This has erased all of Rin's anxiety and she jumped down, falling in Len's arms. Both blondes were feeling happy and contented in each other's company. Rin had left her wealth and parents, devoting her whole self to her one and only.

The next morning, Rin's parents had terrified looks on their faces when they had found out that their only daughter was gone. On her bed was an apple. Underneath it was a piece of paper. Names written in Japanese,

_'Romeo and Cinderella'_

Thus, ending the video. The projection disappeared. Miku stood up,

"THE BEST PV EVERRRRRRRR!" She declared in her high-pitched voice. After saying that, a chorus of squeaks, screams and dramatic fangirl moments. I put down Oliver from my lap and went in the main studio and glomped mah cousins.

"YOU... OKAY, I HONESTLY DUN KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE YOU TWO RIGHT NOW. AIEEEEEEE! THAT WAS EPICALLY FABULOUSSSS!"

"RIN X LEN! BLONDE BABIESSSSSSSS!" The Kagamination members, well... Except for Oliver and Yuki, screamed at the top of their voices.

I pulled Rin and Len on their feet and exited the main studio. Rin and Len had to struggle from all the commotion and fan-attacks by us.

·

·

"Bye Reina! Bye Rin and Len! Have fun making babies!" Meiko and Haku joked. We all laughed at that. And the Kagamines' bright tomato faces.

"Bye you guys! Tell the other Kagamination members about this! Meeting, adjourned!" I waved to them, giving the little ones a hug, and started walking back home.

"What a day! This has got one of the best days ever!" I told them. They simply nodded. Still embarrassed, eh?

"D'Aww! You two embarrassed is just so cute!" I squeezed the life out of them.

"Re...i...na!" They wheezed.

"Oops! Sorry!" I let go. They rested their arms on each other, breathing their entire life.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! I'll come back again!" I reminded them. I noticed that they were slowly walking behind me. They even ignore me. They must be tired all around. So, I snuck behind them and..

"HOLY...!" Rin and Len said in shock. I scooped them up and place them on my shoulder.

"Haha! That's more like it! I'll never forget those faces!" I started sprinting towards our houses. Rin and Len flailed their arms in the air, enjoying the air slapped in their faces.

"Reina! Where do you ever get this strength?! We both weigh like 100 kilos together!" Rin curiously asked.

"I told you before, COUSIN POWAH! BABEH! HOLD TIGHT!" I increased my speed. They both started screaming like crazy. But not out of fear!

"You should do this everyday!" Len requested.

"Hmm.. Maybe!" I replied.

Heh. I'll probably do it.

·

·

·

**Reina: Whoo! Another successful chapter!**

**Rin: We wanna do that!**

**Len: Can you please do that? Please?**

**Reina: Hmm... *goes to dem legs***

**Rin and Len: What are you- EEK!**

**Reina: We'll be off strolling around like crazy! See you guys!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	9. Still Kids!

**Reina: Minna-San~! I have an announcement! From this point, I won't be accepting anymore suggestions. I have 28 awaiting awesome requests! I will be doing all of it! I promise! So this chapter has a total of 36 Chapters. Or probably more. I will be adding my own favored songs in the end! I decided to do your requests first because I love you guys! **

**Rin and Len: Don't worry! This story is far from over! Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**Rui-Chan: YESSSSSS! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! If you don't mind, I'm gonna make you into one of my OCs. You'll be named as Natsuhana Rui since your my little sister. Named after Kagene Rui. Can you describe also what your OC would look like? It will be awesome! Amd, WHO WOULDN'T LOVE ROMEO AND CINDERELLA?! I have also read the story of Romeo and Juliet. Very tragic. I had a fangirl seizure during the entire song. Mah cousin powahs are very special! Haha!**_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: Haha! Did I really? Because that was the exact reaction I had when I first saw the PV. KYAAAAAAH! I literally screamed everything in my pillow. But it was sooooo loud! XP OLIVER IS SOOOO CUTE! But of course the Kagamines are the cutest.. Hehe! I think this was one of your suggestions... I don't remember either! **_

_**Lolly101: EVERYONE WHO SHIPS RIN X LEN IS A MEMBER OF THE KAGAMINATION CLUB! RINXLEN!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Gemini is not too far! It will be up soon! Dun worry!**_

_**Shaymen23: Here's 10 boxes of tissues. *hands tissues***_

_**MuffinzRAwesome: Thanks for liking my sense of humor! WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF VOCALOID! AND RIN X LEN! ((Rin and Len: Welcome!)) Thank you for loving my fanfic! THE FEELS! DAUGHTER AND SERVANT OF EVIL! WAAAAAAAAH!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: YES! I KNEW YOU LOVE THISSSS! THAT'S A LOT OF COOL SUGGESTIONS! *CRASH!* ((Rin and Len: WTH WAS THAT?!)) Oh my goodness! You're here! *sees hole on roof* That may take a while to fix... Oh well..! You already have a room?! Whaaaaa? Your super fast! Anywho, welcome! ((Rin and Len: Welcome Leri-Chan! You look like us...))**_

_**WonderRin: SISTAH! I UNDERSTAND HOW GREAT THIS SONG ISSSSSSS! ULTRA SUPER DUPER MEGA AWESOMEEEEEE!**_

_**Amazon Huntress: AHH YES! THAT STORY! I actually helped the author in doing that story. Now that I recall, Len almost died there! Atleast he didn't! Yay! Rin x Len, FTW!**_

**Reina: Alrighty! Let's get thing started again!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 9, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 9**

**Song: Adolescence by Kagamine Rin and Len**

"Okay... Everything's locked. Here I go!" Locking the house, I went off to the CFM building.

"Goddamn, hot weather!" I cursed under my breath. I feels like frigging 100 degrees right now. I'm wearing a simple yellow tee, white shorts and white sandals. My long hair tied back in a high ponytail.

I finally reached the front doors. Swiping my Entry Card and hearing the robotic female voice, I went in and felt the cold air from the air conditions slap my skin.

"Much better...!" I stretched. I made my way to the studio. While walking, I saw little Oliver strolling around. What is he doing here?

"Ollie! Over here!" I called out. He immediately turned to me and relief swept his face. He quickly made his way to me. I kneeled down and spread out my arms and he went in straight for a tight hug.

"Rei-nee..." He whimpered. He must have been lost in here.

"Shh... It's okay.." I soothed him, caressing his short hair. He stopped whimpering and loosened his grip on my neck.

"What were you doing here, Ollie? Why didn't you ask anybody for help?" I asked him.

"I wanted to visit Rin-nee and Len-nii again. And you too, if you were visiting again." He explained. Well, not entirely. Oh well.

"Okay. Now, don't be sad! Let's go see Rin-nee and Len-nii!" I cheered him up. He smiled widely. I turned so my back was facing him.

"Want a piggy back ride there?" He didn't have to have second thoughts because he climbed up my back and secured his arms around my neck, careful not to strangle me.

I took hold of his legs and went in the studio. Reaching the frontier, I pulled my VIP card from my pocket, careful not to drop Oliver, and swiped it. The door opened and Luka was in front of us.

"Reina! Oliver too?" She asked, gesturing at the young Vocaloid.

"He wanted to visit Rin and Len but got lost. Good thing I saw him when I was going here." I told her. There was a 'Krrrrriiiing!'. We remembered we were still at the frontier, so I stepped inside and the door closed and the alarm stopped.

"I see... Well, I have to speak with one of the producers. See you two around! Oh, and by the way, Rin and Len are in the studio same as yesterday." She informed and waved. Oliver and I waved back and kept on walking.

"Rei-nee? What song will they sing today?" Ollie asked, his head rested on my shoulder. CUUUUUTE!

"Hmm.. No idea..." I wondered. What song indeed?!

We reached the studio and went in. I came face to face with two of the famous producers, Signal-P-San and Orange-San. I gasped. Oliver had a surprised look.

"Signal-San! Orange-San!" Oliver and I said at the said at the same time.

"Natsuhana-San, Oliver-Kun." Signal-San and Orange-San both nodded in acknowledgement. I put down Oliver from my back.

"Reina is fine." I smiled. "Oliver is good for me." Ollie added.

"You both are probably wondering why we are here." Orange-San said as if reading our minds.

"Orange-San and I made a collaborated song for Rin and Len. It's called 'Adolescence'." Signal-San explained shortly.

Adolescence? Now this I got to hear.

"And we were hoping that you would show up, Reina-San." I became shocked. I pointed to myself. Signal-San and Orange-San chuckled quietly.

"Yes, you. And since Oliver is here too, it will be much better." Orange-San handed me a tablet. "The PV of the song is there. When the music starts, the video will come up. We would like to have your opinion about it. You too, Oliver."

We both nodded. We sat down at the nearby chairs and waited.

The ticking of the clock signals the of the song. Ollie and I glanced at the tablet. A grandfather clock appeared. So did Rin's starting note. Rin and Len, who are in the main studio started singing.

It was about two teenagers. They look like they had quite the past together. But since their hitting their adolescence, they can't be together like they usually do.

AND THAT'S JUST TOO KAWAII TO BE TRUE!

Len being a boy, tries his best to stop his.. Well... _Hormones. _Being the hormonial boy he is. Pfft!

Rin though, still acted like their usual way. She asked Len if he could sleep with her. Len was trying his best to restrain himself. But due to his love for her, he reluctantly agreed.

Oliver was getting confused. "I'll explain after the song ends, okay?" I offered.

He nodded and went back to watching.

Len loved Rin for a long time, but he never dared to explore it. It might end their relationship. As for Rin, she also loved Len but showed no signs.

At the near end, Rin was fast asleep. Len, unfortunately, couldn't take it much longer. He went closer to Rin's face. His hand gently caressing her angelic face. He brushed his thumb across her lips. And he leaned.

I squeaked REALLY LOUD. Signal-San, Orange-San and even Oliver looked at me in amusement. I raised a peace sign and smiled cheekily.

Len went of Rin's room, touching his lips. Rin woke up and did the same too.

And the song and PV ended.

An eerie silence overpowered the studio. Signal-San and Orange-San at me and asked,

"Well...?"

I stood up and gave them the tablet and started flailing around the studio.

"THAT DESERVES A BILLION VIEWS ON NICO NICO! THAT'S THE DEFINITION OF ULTIMATE KAWAIINESSSSSS!" I flailed. Everybody laughed.

Rin and Len exited the studio and the producers gave them a "Well Done!" and "Excellent Job!"

The producers now packed their things up and bid farewell to us. I pulled mah cousins fo a tight squeeze.

"YA KNOW! YOU NEVER FAIL TO MAKE ME SQUEAK THAT LOUD!" I commented, twirling them around. Rin and Len were starting to turn blue to lack of air.

"Rei-nee!" Oliver pointed to the blue-faced blondes in my arms. I quickly let go of them.

"SORRYSORRYSORRY!" I apologized like I'm being punished.

"It's nothing." They accepted the apology. We all went out of the studio and I was explaining the song to Oliver as innocent as possible.

"Rei-nee?" Oliver called me.

"Yes?" I bend down to his height so I can a clear eye contact.

"Are Rin-nee and Len-nii in love?" This resulted a smirk from me and bright cherry heads behind me.

"Ask them yourself, Ollie. I not quite sure about that." I stood up. I looked at the two blushing Kagamines.

"Answer Ollie here!" I gestured them. Their mouths were completely shut tight. I sighed.

"Well, I guess we have to wait for a while for their answer, Oliver."

"Why?"

"Let's just say... They didn't hit adolescence yet. They don't what their feelings are towards each other. Their still kids." I teased.

They snapped out of their trance and,

"REINAAAAA!" They running towards me and Oliver.

"CHEESECAKES! LET'S BAIL!" I scooped Oliver and ran for our lives. Well, not really because I'm laughing like a maniac.

·

·

·

**Reina: Wasn't that precious?!**

**Rin and Len: ...**

**Reina: So tell me, do you love each other?**

**Rin and Len: WHY WOULDN'T WE?!**

**Reina: SO YOU ADMIT IT?!**

**Rin and Len: *blushes* Reinaaaaaaaaa! *chases me* **

**Reina: CRAP! BLONDE DEVILS ON THE LOOSE! SEE YOU GUYS! *zoooooooms awaaaaaaay!***


	10. Fairytale Troubles

**Reina: Finally! I'm sooooo sorry for the loooooong delay! I am sooo sorry! I think... *whispers* writer's block is chasing me...**

**Rin and Len: DID WE JUST HEAR WRITER'S BLOCK?!**

**Reina: Uhh... Yes?**

**Rin: *shakes meh* YOU HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK?! WHAAAAAAAAT?!**

**Reina: G-Getting dizzy!**

**Len: UNBELIEVABLE!**

**Reina: LET GO OF ME!**

**Rin: *stops* But why...?**

**Reina: *stumbles and eyes spin***

**Len: You might have shook her too much, Rin.**

**Reina: ... Review... Reviewers... *faints***

**Rin: Oh no! Reina! I'm sorry! *shakes meh more***

**Len: Stop it, Rin! Let's do what she wants us to do.**

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu! Ehh... This time it will be us who will respond.. We are talking in unison, okie?**

_**WonderRin: Ehh... Reina had her amusement of seeing our embarassing faces... ((Len: I am cuter than Oliver, ya know!)) ((Rin: If your cuter than Oliver, that makes you more shota-y than he is.)) ((Len: *blushes* U-Urusai, Rin!)) ((Rin: BWAHAHAHA!))**_

_**Amazon Huntress: She is, isn't she? She keeps denying it! Anywho, she'll keep embarassing us in future chapters. But, we will stay strong! Reina has seen the video! She kept telling us how awesome the graphics were and she was tantruming that the video was not complete.**_

_**Aqua Guest: Reina is on the floor, out cold. ((Rin: WE DIDN'T EVEN PICK HER UP!)) ((Len: Leave her be.)) ((Rin: *bonks Len on the head* Shut up and help me.)) ((Len: Ow! Kay! Fine! Sheesh!)) *puts meh on the couch* ((Rin: That should do. Anyways, CANTARELLA?!)) ((Len: Cantarella? What about the song?)) ((Rin: They want Reina to react to that, idiot!)) ((Len: WHAT?!)) *I woke up* Rin? Len? What's with all the commotion? ((Rin and Len: NOTHING!)) Hmm... Anyways, ooh! Another point for Cantarella! ((Rin: Another point? You mean...?!)) Yep. Cantarella is already at my list. ((Rin and Len: *blushes* WHAAAAAAT?!))**_

_**Natsuhana Rui: YES! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY YOUNGER SISTER! *reads profile* Alright! Your profile's great! I'll post all OCs on my profile soon! **_

_**Shaymen23: Hehe. Thanks! It's going to a lot more kawaii!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Oh, don't worry! Rin and Len won't run away anymore... Muahaha! ((Rin and Len: WE WON'T!)) Servant of Evil is in my list! In will be up soon!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: *reads over profile* Great! Welcome to da family! Anyways, *outfit change* ((Rin and Len: COOL! SENBONZAKURA! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!)) This is awesome! *brings out fans* Let's PARTEH!**_

_**LuNaLoVeCoMiCs: Ooh! Nice.. I wonder what Len is gonna do... ((Len: SHUT UP REINA!)) Hey! I didn't say anything! Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Lolly101: OH MAI GAWD! YESSSSSS! ((Rin and Len: AS IF!)) Keep denying it, you blonde creatures! But, one day, YOU SHALL ADMIT IT! MUAHAHAHAAAA!**_

_**Violet the Cookie: Ooh! Thank you! Welcome to mah Kagamine Heaven! Haha! RIN X LEN BABEH! Hmm... I'll call you Violet. It's okay! I didn't get confused!**_

_**Dueling Vocaloids: *moves away a bit* U-Uhh... A lot of scary guys in here...! ((Rin and Len: You said it.)) Atleast we won't get killed. I hope... So, I guess we're cool! *sees you on your killing spree* ((Rin: This is a lot to take in...)) ((Len: You said it. Too... Red..)) *nods* Let's just let them be. They might slice us into billions of pieces. *shivers* ((Rin and Len: *clings to each other*))**_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: HAHA! Hormonal Len is Typical Len himself. ((Len: HEY! I AM NOT!)) *puts out phone and shows him a picture of Rin in Out of Eden* ((Rin: Reinaaaaaa! *hides*)) ((Len: *drools* Oh, Rinny~ Why are you hiding your sexiness from me~? *finds Rin*)) *points to Len* See what I mean? Oliver? Ahh! He is a charming little one! I'll make to invite him at the next chappie for you! Admit it? OH! YES! THEY ADMITTED IT AT ONE OF MY ONE SHOT STORIES! You have an otaku cousin? That's so cool! I wish I had one! **_

_**Guest (Chapter 7): OH YES! A MILLION POINTS FOR PHANTOMHIVE AWESOMENESS! ((Rin: YAAAAAY!)) ((Len: NOOOOO! WHY?)) You have a bad sense of liking, Len. Who likes a guys of loves bugs?! EWWWWW! Cats and Dogs are better! WOOF! ((Rin: NYAAAA!))**_

_**Ama Zon: Oh! Amazon Huntress' older sis! I'm feel so honored! Your little sis has awesome ideas! Anyways, thanks for checking me out and Welcome to my Kagamine Heaven! Hmm... I guess yaoi's okay. But for yuri, no. I only ship a few yaoi and yuri couples. I am not dead! I AM SOO SORRY!**_

_**Midnight04 (Chapter 3): Hahaha! Just imagine Miku all scared, a her hair in the air like she just got electricuted. BWAHAHAHAAA! ((Rin and Len: HAHAHAHA! WE WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT AGAIN!)) We will soon! Anydoodles, thank you for reviewing! Here's an extra CD! *hands CD***_

**Reina: WITHOUT FURTHER BABBLING, LET'S START!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 10, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 10**

**Song: The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood**

"LEN! COME ON! COULD YOU BE MORE FASTER!?" Rin shouted from upstairs. I can hear banging and stomping from upstairs. I walked to the stairs only be passed by a blur of red. I stumbled a bit.

"Rin? What's going on?" I asked. I looked over her. She was wearing her costume for their song, 'The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood'.

"Len is so slow!" She whined. I sighed,

"You could have helped him..." I went up to check on the other Kagamine. I can still hear the bangs and stomps from their shared room. I knocked,

"Len? Can I come in?"

"HELP!" He shrieked inside. I opened the door, Len was on the floor with his wolf costume.

"Can you please zip up the zipper at the back?" He pleaded. I helped him stand and did what he asked. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Reina! Rin wasn't helping me."

"I know. Now, let's go!" We both went downstairs. Rin was at the couch, looking bored. She perked up when she saw us.

"FINALLY?!" Rin stood and raised her hands in frustration.

"If you helped, we all could have been recording now at the studio!" Len retorted.

"That's enough! No time for arguements!" I led them outside. They yelped a bit when I carried them again when the fandom were chasing them. I ran as fast as I could so that Master won't be disappointed in them.

Without a breath to spare, we arrived at the building just in time. After identity check at the entrance, I put them down and both blondes rushed to the studio.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I dashed to catch up to them.

Swiping my VIP card, I followed them. They entered Studio 5.

"EEHH?! Where's Kaito and Meiko?!" Rin shouted.

"Why? What do you need them for?" I questioned. Len replied instead,

"They volunteered to help us record our song since they said that they weren't busy."

"They may be busy. Lemme do it!" I volunteered. Rin hugged me.

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" I giggled and gestured them to go in the main studio. I started adjusting the music equalizers and such. I raised a thumbs up that everything's set. I pressed the play and record button and the music came to life. Rin and Len prepared themselves and started singing.

_Guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no WANSHIIN_

_Tooku ni mieta no wa yreru akairo_

_Fushigi na mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to _

_Nanika ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita_

_"Deai" wa Owari ni Tsuzuku SHINARIO _

_Dakara, waza to toomawari wo shita_

I tried to keep a good eye on the music equalizers, the music was getting into me. I observed the Kagamines. Their faces were so calm as if nothing happened a while ago.

_Nankai datte _

_Nankai datte _

_Kamisama ni negatta yo _

_Demo... _

_Kanashii kurai, kanashii kurai _

_Ookami to Akazukin, nanda_

Ahh, yes.. Isn't forbidden love so sweet? The Big Bad Wolf and The Little Red Riding Hood couldn't be together because of fate and the society. But, they still kept their love for each other strong.

_Dou agaitatte _

_Dou negattatte _

_Tsume mo kiba mo kienai _

_Dakara, tada matteru yo _

_Kimi no namida ga yamu made, ano ki no saki de_

_Zutto..._

Aww... The wolf would do that? That is just so sweeeet! Before a fangirl shriek comes out, I press the stop button at the very end of the song.

I could hear clapping from the entrance. I turned my head to see... MASTER?!

"MASTER!" The mirror images yelped. I bowed in respect and Master nodded. Rin and Len exited the main studio.

"I must say, you two are going an excellent work. Good job." Master congratulated. Rin clapped and Len muttered a silent "Yes!"

"And to you Reina-san, thank you for supporting Rin and Len." I smiled,

"Of course Master, they're my cousins. I love them waaaaay too much!" I cheekily replied. Master chuckled and turned back to Rin and Len.

"Keep up the good work, you two. But please, don't tire out your cousin too much..." And that he exited the studio. Rin turned to Len and bursted,

"Even Master knows we were almost late! It's your fault!"

"Me?! If you helped, we could have been earlier!" Len pointed at Rin.

"That's enough you two-" I was cut off when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and answered, "Moshi moshi? Reina speaking."

"Ahh! Reina-san!" I gape at the caller. It was Hitosuzuku-san! My favorite producer!

"H-Hitosuzuku-san! Is there something the matter?" I asked.

The said producer chuckled the other line, "I was just wondering if Rin and Len are wearing their costumes for their song 'The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood'."

"Yes, they are. Why?" I put in on speaker so Rin and Len can hear. They listened,

"Oh dear, I was trying to contact Rin or Len but they wouldn't answer their phones. We won't be able to record the PV because Master had a meeting with the video crew." Hito-san explained.

"What!? We spent more than an hour to prepare!" Rin shouted. I frown at her.

"Sorry Rin. It was the Master's orders after he visited you."

"So... He visited us and called the crew for their meeting?" Len clarified.

"Yes, precisely right."

"Okay. Thanks for notifying us, Hito-san. Oh! Can you please say hi to Yama-san for me?" I sheepishly requested.

"Of course! See you Reina-san, Rin and Len." Then, Hito-san hung up.

"Well, I guess we go home now." I told them and pushed them to the door up to the entrance.

Rin and Len were glaring daggers at each other the whole way. I shook my head at them.

"You shouldn't left your phone, idiot!"

"Says the one who also left her phone!"

"Baka!"

"Shorty!"

"Shota!"

"Flatty!"

I separated them. "I guess we all learned something here. DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING. AND STOP FIGHTING!"

They 'hmped!' at each other. I chuckled. They just would not leave an arguement unfinished. Well, more shouting later. But, in the end, they would always make up and be the typical happy Kagamines.

·

·

·

**Reina: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVE LET YOU GUYS DOWN! I ACCEPT ANY PUNISHMENT!**

**Rin: CHOP HER HEAD OFF!**

**Reina: HUH?!**

**Len: Rin!**

**Rin: What? She said any punishment!**

**Len: But not that extreme!**

**Reina: *Chibi!Reina: On* Waaaaaaaaah! *runs away***

**Rin: Reina! I'm sorry! I was just kidding! *runs***

**Len: *runs after me***

**Reina: Whatever. *stops***

**Rin: Forgive me?**

**Reina: Why not? Haha! **

**Rin: KAWAII! *hugs meh***

**Reina: Leeeeen! Help! She's squeezing me!**

**Len: Rin! Let her go!**

**Rin: No! You just want to hug her!**

**Len: Yes and No. She can't breathe!**

**Rin: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!**

**Len: Riiiiiiin!**

**Reina: That's for this chapter! I'm so sorry! I won't be able to update at Saturday or Sunday because I will be at a CON! Bye~ AhhhhhhHHHHHH!**


	11. An Emotional Shooting

**Reina: Hello again! I know you all want mah head to be chopped off, courtesy of Rin...**

**Rin: I was just joking!**

**Reina: Yeah, yeah... Anywho, I still feel really bad for leaving you guys for a while. No worries now! I'll make sure to notify you guys when I'll be taking breaks. Like for instance, I'm going to a CON on Saturday or Sunday. So, before I take my break, I think I'll be posting 2 or 3 chapters. Sound good?**

**Len: Satisfying.**

**Reina: Thank you Len for your beautiful one-word answer. *rolls eyes***

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**Guest: Yes! I will be actually doing the trilogy: Proof of Life, Soundless Voice and Endless Wedge all together in one chapter! RIN X LEN FTWWWWW!**_

_**WonderRin: I WANT TO SCOOP YOU UP AND TAKE YOU WITH MEH TWINNY! Soundless Voice will be with the trilogy: Proof of Life, Soundless Voice and Endless Wedge! It will be soon! Expect 10 feet high feels flood! XD**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Yes! Finally! Sorry if I made you wait! Hah, Electric Angel is in my list! Expect it soon!**_

_**Hime1234: YES! RIN AND LEN ARE THE MOST KAWAII CREATURES EVAH!**_

_**Natsuhana Rui: Forbidden love is the SWEETEST love everrrr! Aaaaaaah! WRITER'S BLOCK IS THE WORSTTTT! HELP MEH! Your bro? Like Rin? COOL! Siblings love indeed!**_

_**Aqua Guest: Hehe! My reviewers are top priority when I'm making my stories! You guys inspire me! Anyways, Cantarella is very, very, VEEEEERY close! Thank you!**_

_**Violet the Cookie: I love fairytale themed songs! I hope you enjoy the future chapters! Thank you!**_

_**Ama Zon: *sighs* Gomennasai... I'm really sorry for causing all that trouble! Anyways, with your question... I don't really know... In my opinion, some authors may see Miku as the Bitchy Diva of some sort. They might also think that personality suits her. And I also saw the video when she was yelling at Haku. But for me, Miku is the cheerful, bubbly and kind diva. Yes! I'll speed up my updating speed for your little sis!**_

_**Amazon Huntress: Hah! There you are! I am so sorry to make you wait for so long! I promise to update faster for you! Anyways, your idea is interesting. I am going to consider this. I may do this at the upcoming chapters! I'm sorry again!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: *stares at the mixed images* I had no idea that you guys are...here? Well, whatever. I'm Natsuhana Reina! Lerin-chan's older cousin. ((Rin: Look at them...)) ((Len: I know right...)) Alright! Nice to meet you all! *sees Road Roller* ((Rin and Len: Ahh~ The beautiful sight of road rollers and the music of cracks and crunches..)) Isn't that a little bit too sadistic..?**_

_**Shaymen23: We all love that song! It's just too cute!**_

**Reina: Let's get it ON! Oh yeah, Thank you to those who read my one-shot stories: Thunderstorms and Meet Me at the Town Square! I'm glad you guys liked it!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 11, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 11**

**Song: Kokoro by Kagamine Rin**

Leaving a note at the fridge, I went out 2 hours earlier than Rin and Len. I will be helping Director-san at the shooting of Rin's 'Kokoro'.

Even after a lot of shouting, arguing, tantruming and stomping, Rin and Len are still somewhat mad at each other. Geez! Master didn't even scolded them! Rin was being the stubborn one while Len is the teasing one.

_Flashback_

_Reaching the door, the Kagamines were still screaming at each other's faces. This is getting out hand. Before I can even touch the doorknob, the ringtone of '-Error' buzzed. An incoming call._

_"Moshi moshi? Reina speaking." I said to the receiver._

_"Reina-san." A deep voice called._

_"M-Master..?" I stuttered a bit. The shouting stopped as soon as they heard me say 'Master'. They scooted closer to me and payed attention._

_"Reina-san, are you three at home already?" He asked from the other line._

_"We are all at our front door, Master. Is there you need?"_

_"Actually, I need your cousins. They can now shoot for the PV of 'The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood'. But, if they are tired, they can shoot tomorrow." _

_"I see... Let me ask them." I distanced my phone and asked the two blondes, who were glaring at each other the whole damn time._

_"Would guys cut that out?"_

_They looked at me with their menancing glares. I rolled my eyes at them. _

_"Master said that you two can shoot the PV today. I think his meeting with the crew is already done. You guys up for it?" _

_Rin scoffed, "I'll do it. Then, I can lock myself in your room without seeing his face."_

_"There's no way in hell you'll lock yourself up in my room!" I exclaimed. "Whether you like it or not, you two will make up after you shoot."_

_They groaned. I brought back my phone to my ear. "Master? They'll shoot today. We will be there in a few minutes." _

_"Good. Thank you Reina-san." _

_"You're welcome, Master!" Then, we both hung up._

_"Now, you two." I faced the fuming mirror images. I crossed my arms._

_"You guys better cool off because you two are shooting. Right now." _

_They only groaned._

_"I'll take that as a yes." I said in irritation. I scooped them up again and ran towards Crypton. The Kagamines didn't say anything along the way. _

_·_

_·_

_Reaching the PV recording studio, the crew was waiting for Rin and Len. Master was also there. Rin and Len started behaving like their usual way. But, I can tell that they are faking it._

_"Ahh. You three made it. Shall we begin?" Master asked. Both Kagamines nodded. Then, they started recording as the director says. _

_·_

_·_

_The shooting was done in 45 minutes. Earlier than I expected. Master was congratulating the two for a job well done and had a little meeting with them. I was waiting patiently until the director approached me._

_"Reina-san!" He called._

_"Director-san! You seem stressed out. Is something the matter?" I asked, concerned._

_"Yes, there is. The shooting for Rin's song 'Kokoro' is tomorrow. And... I have no idea what to do! I seem to have lost inspiration!" He exclaimed but quietly so that Master won't hear._

_My eyes widen. It is very rare for a director to lose inspiration. But, I don't blame him since he makes most of the PVs. I gave him a helping hand._

_"Don't worry, Director-san. I'll help out. Besides, I think I already have an idea how it goes."_

_His eyes sparkled in hope, "Thank you Reina-san! Why don't we start right now?" _

_"I'd be happy to! Let's go!" We both went out of the shooting studio towards the director's office to discuss my ideas for the PV._

_Flashback End_

Well... I hope they make up after shooting for this song. They had no idea that I helped out Director-san with the making.

Entering the studio, I was greeted by the crew and Director-san.

"Reina-san! Glad to see you!"

"Yep! You too! Let's prepare!" He nodded and we started fixing up the sceneries which were an almost ruined laboratory and a grave site of the dead scientist.

After an hour an a half, we wiped the sweat off our heads and breathed out.

"Everything's amazing! Just beautiful. All thanks to Reina-san." Director-san complimented. I smiled.

"Of course! Anything for the Vocaloids and my cousins!"

We took a break while waiting for the two to arrive.

And, we all suddenly heard screaming. Again. I facepalmed.

"Sorry about that everybody! Rin and Len had... A little situation... But it's no big deal!" I said. They entered in and saw me.

"Reina! Len/Rin is being an idiot and won't stop babbling about yesterday...!" They both simultaneously gaggered. I can't even understand what they are saying now!

I split them apart and growled dangerously. "Listen here, today you two are shooting for Rin's 'Kokoro' so you better do your best and don't even fake a single thing."

They stopped squirming in my grasp. They looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Now, remember. This song is tragic. The scientist, which will be played by Len, dies and the robot, which is Rin, will activate the program the scientist has been working on for a long time. Then, she starts to feel the 'Kokoro' embedded in her and starts to weep. She goes to her creator's grave site and reminiscences her memories with her creator and also sees the possible future that was in stored for the both of them if the 'Kokoro' was completed before he dies. She then sends a message to the past robot with no emotions and the scientist realizes that it was from the future robot and embraces her. The robot keeps on crying then shorts out. Her systems will shut down soon but before that happens, a dove will fly above her and the spirit of the scientist will catch her before she collides to the ground. With the last of her tears and energy, she will mutter a brief "Thank you..." to him and smiles. And finally closes her eyes. And in the end, the fans will see the robot's body had shorted out beside the scientist's grave. Her bow will be resting on the grave itself." I explained te shortest way I can.

Rin was on the verge of tears. Len has his head down. I placed my hands on their shoulders. They looked at me,

"Now, that you know everything, shall we start? I'll be here." I smiled. They gave me a embrace and apologized,

"We're sorry, Reina."

"Don't apologize to me. Make sure to apologize to each other later, okay?"

They let go and nodded. I turned to Director-san and the crew who were witnessing everything. I nodded as a signal to start.

"Alright! Let's us begin!" Director-san clapped. The cameramen positioned the cameras. I took charge of Rin and Len's costume. Rin will be wearing her default Vocaloid outfit while Len will be wearing a scientist's outfit: a white lab coat, black inner shirt, black trousers and black leather shoes.

I redefined Len's face to make him look older. After lots of tracing, accenting and such, I step back and observed. He looks like my age!

"Perfect! Like a smart scientist indeed." I said.

"Is Len done? How does he lo- LEN?!" Rin yelped. She was looking at him closely. She furrowed her brows.

"Is that Len? How did you do that?" Rin asked me. I giggled. Len looking at himself in the mirror, also shocked.

"That make up magic, Rinny." I pointed at Len. Director-san called for them to start. I bid them good luck. They walked over to the set. And the recording starts.

The robot, Rin, was standing alone in a lab. She was all alone. Her appearance shows that she was all by herself for very long time. Her face showed no expression.

Walking over her master's main computer, she scanned through the files and stops at one program, 'Kokoro'.

_"You must never activate it. It will be too much for your body to handle." _Her master's word's echoed in her mind. Behind that, Len spoke that through a microphone equiped with an echo effect.

But Rin remembered how her master cried for her. She wondered what was so special with this program. Why was her creator working so hard everyday for that program.

She made a wish. She wanted to feel emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger, anxiety and so much more. She wished for 'Kokoro'.

And, she activated the program.

Jolts of electricity coursed through her systems. Unknown emotions erupts inside her.

Ba-thump... Ba-thump...

She started to shake. Overflowing tears escapes her eyes. The evident beating of the 'Kokoro' was heard.

Memories came rushing through her. Her master was trying his best to be happy. But, she said as stoic as a stone. So, he started developing 'Kokoro'.

She cried all her emotions out. All those years with him were precious to her. She saw her creator's lab coat. She reached out for it but it ripped apart for it has been there for many years. She cried even louder.

I was with Director-san watching everything. I am very surprised. He was't even directing anything. Rin was acting everything on her own. Len has his eyes closed, feeling his mirror image's emotions.

The other Vocaloids had also visited the shooting studio and surprised themselves.

Rin had moved to her the scientist's grave site, Her tears still flowing out. She then sees the future. The cameramen pauses the video for a while and lets Len enter the scene and wrapping his hand around Rin's own. She and her master, very happy with each other, enjoying all the time they had.

The cameramen pauses again letting Len exit. They resumed again as Rin outstretches her arms to the sky. The cameramen pauses the video. Rin wipes her tears and I conceal the redness of her eyes with make up. While I was doing that, I can see unshed tears. Wow. The song must have got into her. Afterwards, Len and Rin positions themselves. Another cameraman focuses on a cracked monitor showing:

_Sending Message_

_From: Rin -» To: Rin_

Focusing back on the two, the past Rin and Len appears,

_"Master, you have a message."_ The robot says in her monotone voice. The scientist faces her.

Pause.

I reached out a wet cloth to wipe away the make up. Rin was already crying. It's not even resumed yet! I gave her a hug before continuing. "There... There... Just a little more then we will go out, okay?"

She nodded as response and returns to the set with Len.

The image of the future robot is seen by her master.

_"Arigato!"_

Len's eyes widens and embraces her, tears seeping out of his eyes.

Pause.

Len exits the set and Rin is facing the scientist's grave. The recording resumes.

The robot keeps shouting "Arigato!" up to the sky, hoping that her master will hear her.

But, she didn't last long. A crack of electricity shorts her out. The headphones she had been wearing had come off and broke into many pieces. But, instead of feeling down, she felt happy. She had experienced how it felt like to feel emotions...

With her systems malfunctioning, she falls to the ground. Before her body collides to the hard surface, a white dove passes her above.

Len enters the scene while the cameramen are focused on the white dove which was a remote controlled one.

Two strong arms catches her body. She finds herself staringbat the bright blue eyes of the person who brought her to this world.

Shedding tears again, she silently says,

_"Arigato..._"

And smiles.

I started crying myself. The atmosphere was so sincere and gentle. Director-san is forcing his tears away. The other Vocaloids stayed the entire shooting, crying silently to themselves.

The cameramen focuses on the ruined lab again also showing the cracked monitor.

_The message has been transmitted..._

_It was a miracle_

_The robot that obtained 'Kokoro' kept on running._

_She sang all her feelings_

_But the miracle lasted only a moment_

_The 'Kokoro' was far too big for her to withstand._

_At the end, the machine shorted and was never to move again._

_However, at the very last moment her face was still filed with a smile._

_At the end, she really looked, did looked like, an angel..._

The robot's body lays softly on the grass. She can never move again. But what's eternal is the smile on her face. That will stay there forever, knowing that she'll be with her master.

The final scene showed the the master's grave and the robot white bow. Together.

"And cut!" Director-san declared out loud.

The crew started cheering and clapping for the success of the shoot.

"Go Rin-chan!" Miku cheered. The Vocaloids were clapping as loud as they can. I approached Rin, who was still laying on the ground. Len approached soon after.

"Rin? It's over." I silently remind. Tears started coming out of her eyes. Len quickly made his way closer to her.

"Rin!" He lifted half of her body off the ground, craddling her trembling figure in his arms. I slowly walked away from them. I also scooted everyone from the studio leaving the two to themselves.

"Hey Reina! What was that for! I thought we never let a Rin x Len moment pass by! We're the Kagamination!" Miku whined.

"We may be the Kagamination but they need privacy sometimes!" I replied. Kaito's face changed into a perverted one.

"Ohhh... _Privacy.. Eh?_" He said perverted. He just successfully received four bonks on the head.

"BAKAITO!" We girls shouted and glared at him.

Regaining my composure, I asked,

"How's the PV? Is it okay?"

"OKAY?! IT WAS THE DEFINITION OF PERFECTION!" Meiko declared. The crew nodded in agreement so did the other Vocaloids.

"Director-san! This has got to be the best one you did!" Luka complimented. Director-san shook his head earning confused glances from everyone else except me.

"No, no! It wasn't me who had this idea. It was Reina-san's."

"EEEEEEEH?!"

I laughed to myself at their shocked faces.

"To be honest, I actually lost inspiration. Reina-san rescued the day!" He proclaimed. I blushed in embarrassment.

"REINA! YOU GENIUS!" Miku tackled me.

"Woah! Careful now! It was nothing!" I said sheepishly.

"Nothing? Reina, that was perfect for the song!" Meiko said as-matter-a-factly.

"Ehehe.. Thanks!"

"This will definitely reach a million views on Nico Nico Douga! Just a little more editing and it will be all stunning! Couldn't have done without you, Reina-san." Director-san informed proudly.

"Just call me Reina! Thanks again. I'll leave the editing into your hands!" I walked inthe studio and peeked at the two. They were both in each other's arms. I smiled.

"Hey. You guys all better?" I questioned gently knowing that Rin is still recovering from the emotional shoot.

Both blondes nodded. "Good, let's go home now so we can rest. I'll make your favorite banana and orange pies there."

"REALLY?! LET'S GO THEN!" They screamed, dashing out of the room. I went out of the room, observing their retreating figures. The crew, Director-san and the Vocaloids pressed themselves to the walls, looking flabbergasted by the sudden action.

"They just won't change, won't they? Not that I don't like it!" I grinned widely. I followed them leaving the others behind. But atleast they made up, neh?

·

·

·

**Reina: There we go for Kokoro! I think this is the longest chapter so far!**

**Rin: Where did you get the idea for the PV?**

**Reina: Actually, it's from the manga.**

**Len: Really?! I need to read the manga now.**

**Rin: Count me in. **

**Rin and Len: *runs to their room***

**Reina: Well, I hope this chapter gave you the feels! Well, not too much feels. I almost cried while writing this! Bye~**


	12. Royal Desires

**Reina: *rubs hands* Let's get this chapter on! This is by far the most requested song from you guys! And I will make this satisfying as possible. I'M EXCITED!**

**Rin: I hope this is the last suggestive song!**

**Len: I HOPE!**

**Reina: Pfft. There's a lot more. I think.**

**Rin and Len: NOOOOOO!**

**Reina: Anyways, let's respond!**

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu.**

**Reina: WHAT KILL JOYS!**

_**Shaymen23: I know right!**_

_**Lolly101: Thankies! XDDD That's okay! Enjoy your vacation!**_

_**WonderRin: KISEKI! MIRACLE! YESSSSS! EXACTLY! Hahaha! XDDD Prepare yourself for Rin and Len's hotness! ((Rin and Len: URUSAI! *blushies*))**_

_**Natsuhana Rui: Arigato, Rui-chan! This is gonna get a little bit steamy for this chapter. Beware! ((Rin and Len: Reinaaaaaaa!))**_

_**Hime1234: The feels! I also cried when I listened to this song for the first time!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: KISEKI! Yes! It will up soon!**_

_**Ama Zon: Yes! You're welcome! I'll do my best to answer questions coming from you guys! ((Rin and Len: SOMEONE THREW OUT MY BANANAS/ORANGES?! RODA RORA! *rides Road Roller* WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!)) Well... That answers your questions, yes? Take their precious away, face the wrath of their Road Roller. Kokoro is a very touching song. I was in the same condition with you baby sis. I cried nonstop for days, but Servant of Evil is the saddest song I heard. Who wouldn't cry seeing your own twin getting decapitated in front of your eyes? If that happened to me, I don't think I can move on. Rin x Len!**_

_**Amazon Huntress: Please! Your not a burden to me or anybody! Anyways, I have multiple ideas in my head but, I need to fix things a bit because they are still a bit jumbled. Dell Honne? He's cool. I mean being the guy version of Haku? Awesomeness. They would make great Vocaloids! Mad? I am not mad! I was just surprised that's all! Oliver is still kawaii. But Len's better. Sorry! Cantarella? Well... This chapter IS Cantarella. ((Rin and Len: *hides*))**_

_**Violet the Cookie: The PV and lyrics are very... FEELS! Anyways, really? That's okay. I guess..? Anyways, I did really give the feels? Haha! XD**_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: Of course I will! Having an otaku relative is awesome! I would have loved to see you fangirl! My favorite song from Hitosuzuku-P would be... Mahou no Kagami! It's just.. BEAUTIFUL! I also love Karakuri Burst! It was epic! Thanks!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: More chapters! Yaaaay! Nice to meet you, Lento-kun! *sees you blush* OMGEE! IS THAT A BLUSH I SEE!? SQUEE! Okay! Calm down everybody! Prepare yourselves for a beautiful chapter!**_

**Reina: Alright! Let's start!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 12, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 12**

**Song: Cantarella covered by Kagamine Rin and Len ; Originally by: Shion Kaito and Hatsune Miku**

"REINA! REINA! REINA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAAKE UUUUUP!" Two panicking blondes shake me. I jolted awake immediately causing me and the two to fall down to the floor with a loud thud.

"ACK! OW! What in the-?!" But I was cut off by them.

"Reina! Reina! Today! Cantarella! Nervous!" They blurted out words. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Can you please make yourselves clearer?" I murmured in my morning voice.

"Today's the shooting of CANTARELLA!" They screamed. I froze.

DID THEY JUST SAY CANTARELLA?! AAAAAAAAH!

"TODAY?! OMG! I'M ALL FIRED UP! LET'S GO!" I untangle ourselves from my blanket and prepared ourselves.

After I prepared myself, I prepared our breakfast. I took out last night's dinner and reheated it in the microwave. Rin and Len came down in a mess.

"Gah! Rin! Be careful!" Len exclaimed.

"I am! Don't blame me for being nervous!" She said back to her other half.

"You guys look really anxious. Does shooting Cantarella affect you that much?" I asked. They nodded vigoriously.

"WE HAVE TO KISS AND.. AND!" They trailed off, saying random words at once.

"Don't you wanna do it?"

They looked at me with mouths wide open.

"WHAAAAAAT?! WITH HIM? EWWW!" Rin screamed in digust.

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT HER SPIT IN MY MOUTH!" Len complained.

"WOAH! WOAH! Easy there! It's just a quickie." I put my hands on my hips. "Besides, you are gonna go it and you are gonna like it."

"EWWWWW!"

The microwave alarmed signaling that it was done. We all went to the kitchen and took our breakfast.

·

·

After an agonizing walk with a looooot of complaints, we made it to Crypton and directly went to the shooting studio.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Miku pointed at Rin and Len. Director-san perked up and called them over. I went to the other Vocaloids and had a little chat.

"THIS IS GONNA THE BEST RIN X LEN MOMENT EVER!" Miku yelled aloud. Luka and Meiko agreed beside her. Kaito was eating his ice cream, trying to cool off his Rin x Len instincts.

"Kagamination?" I asked, stretching my hand out. Miku and the others followed suit and placed their hands on top of mine.

"KAGAMINATION!" We cheered. Director-san clapped and says,

"Alright! 7 minutes 'till shoot!"

I walked over Rin and Len, who were fitting in their costumes. Rin is wearing a black and gold color-themed gown. The straps hang under her shoulder delicately. Intricate beadwork and jewels decorate most parts of the outfit. A black bow is tied on her hair and black high heels finishes the look.

Len, on the other hand, wears the same black and gold color theme outfit. A prince-like suit with fancy golden designs decorate the outer part of his upper suit. Simple black trousers and black shoes completes everything.

"You guys look dazzling!" I compliment but it seems that they weren't feeling as confident as they usually are. I sighed and did the same thing I did to them yesterday. Get their minds on the song and character.

"Listen carefully. This is about two people who are in love with each other but it was forbidden because they are twins. The female twin tries to keep her love in control, but the male twin couldn't. His infactuation towards his twin sister makes him arrive at a decision of somewhat poisoning her. His burning desire drove him to that. No matter what even breaking the laws, he'll do anything to make his twin his own. And, in the end, they both show their love to each other in the most passionate way possible." I explained. I hope I got this in them!

Len suddenly kneels on one knee and kisses Rin's left hand. "I will make sure that everything will go smoothly."

Rin nods and smiles and both of them walks in the set. It worked. I should probably do this in all of their shootings.

"We are all ready! And, action!" Director-san instructs. I moved to him and gestured him to lean closer. He leaned in and I whispered in his ear,

"Let them do this by themselves."

Director-san looked hesistant for a moment but he decided that he leaves his faith at the two.

The music starts with the violin. The two positions themselves for the first scene. Then, Len's voice and heard through.

Behind me, the other Vocaloids each have either a phone or a video camera. Miku and Meiko have their phones, Kaito has a digital camera and Luka has her own video camera like the ones used in shooting. Where did she get that from?!

Both twins are high royalities. They do everything with each other. But, as they grow, both of them started being a little distant to each other because of their growing love for the other. But, it was a sin. A taboo. A disgrace to society.

The female twin is now in the halls of their huge castle, looking a bit down. A shadow passes through the halls in a zap. She looks back but unfortunately, finds nothing. A single tear escapes her eye and walks away further.

Watching her from the upper floor, the male twin observed her. His eyes filled with desire, lust and passion towards his sister. And so, he has decided.

Hah. Just watching the shooting makes me want to faint to my place right now, same with the Kagamination behind me!

The male twin approaches his dear sister and smiles. The other twin gasps and more tears flow out and tackles his dear brother to an embrace. Unknown to her, her brother has a plan ongoing in his place.

He invites her to a dance and reaches his hand out to her. She gladly accepted it. They danced through the halls with grace feeling happy in each other's company.

The cameramen now focused on Len as the next scene starts. The drug, which he'll use to poison his sister is at focus. He grabs it and finally makes his way to meet his sister.

Before his sister arrives at his room, he prepares to glasses of wine. He then adds a single drop of the drug in the other glass that he'll give to his sister. Footsteps are clsong closer to his room. The femalw twin had arrived in his room. He kneeled down on one knee and kisses her hand and secretly smiles.

He offers her the glass of wine to her. He patiently waited as his sister brought the glass to her lips and drinks it. While waiting for the drug to work, they simply chatted. And out of nowhere, she faints to the floor. The brother croutches and takes a good look at her. A wide grin makes it way to her face. Carrying her bridal style, he puts her on a better spot for her a lay in.

"PAUSE! Rin, change of clothes!" Director-san commands. Rin exits the set and goes to the changing room.

After few minutes later, she comes out wearing a pure white dress. The straps have the same style as her previous outfit. The dress flowed down past her ankles. A golden necklace with the treble clef hangs from her neck.

She lays herself in a coffin filled with white roses and closes her eyes. The recording resumes.

The male twin stands beside the coffin where his beautiful sister lay. He sheds a single tear and recalls the memories they had before they had become distant. The rose that she gave to him a few years is in his hand, wilted. He places it on the coffin.

His eyes scan her body lustfully. How he wanted her to be his. And his only.

This is too good to be true! Major nosebleed here! The Kagamination are trying their best to get a good video by not reacting so loud. I think I'm gonna faint...

In the midst of his observance, his sister reaches out and clasps her hands around his neck saying,

_"Capture me..."_

My mind is officially blown. BOOOOOM!

She raises her body and embraces her brother. Her brother looked uncertain for a minute. Upon seeing the lust-filled smile on her face, the same expression is now plastered on his face.

He leans in forward and locks lips with her sister.

And, I just fainted.

Third Person's POV

A silent thud was heard. The Vocaloids looked down to see Reina, fainted. They shook their heads and finished the recording.

The sister's hand was on her brother's back. And he climbs in the coffin with her, his lips still on her's. A member of the crew closes the the coffin secretively. And they showed their love in the most passionate way.

"AND CUT!" Director-san declared. Rin and Len immediately went out of the coffin, looking cheerful. They noticed their older cousin's fainted body.

"REINA?!" They both screamed.

Reina's POV

"REINA?!" The Kagamines screamed. My eyes snapped open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I tackled them with my infamous hugs. And for once, they didn't complain.

"THAT HAS TO EXCEED OUR ORIGINAL ONE!" Miku fist-pumped the air.

"You kiddos really put it all, huh?" Meiko said, chuckling. Luka was rewatching the whole video and Kaito was taking nonstop photos.

"Of course, everything has to be perfect." Len said... In a royal manner? Are their minds still in the song?

"Uhh... You do realize that your speaking like a prince?" I asked uncertainly.

He nods, "Rin and I decided to stay like this for a little while."

Rin giggles beside him, "I have to admit, it's fun being like this, see you at home, Lady Reina." She squeaks a bit when Len scoops her up bridal style but she shrugs it off and heads out.

We stood there, dumbfounded.

"Lady Reina? No. Just no!" I commented.

"How long are they going to stay like that?" Kaito asked me.

I shrugged, "No idea, maybe if they sleep it off, they'll be back to normal. Oh! And Luka-chan! Can you send me the video?"

"Sure!" She agrees. I smiled.

"Well, I have to go. I have to prepare myself for a loooot of explaining." I waved them.

"Bye Reina-chan!"

·

·

"Tadaima!" I shout out. No response.

"Huh. They must be asleep."

Then, my phone beeps. I checked it and saw the video from Luka.

"Wow! That's fast! I'm gonna rewatch it!" I squealed.

·

·

After rewatching for who knows how long! I heard loud thuds and screams. I sighed and waited for them to come downstairs.

"Reinaaaaaaaa! Rin/Len is all over me! Ewww!"

I simply gave them my phone and let them watch the shooting.

"..."

...

...

...

"EEEEEH!?" They gaped. They must have seen the kissing scene. Hehe.

They gave me my phone back.

"What exactly happened after that? The details are blurry in our minds..." They asked.

"You were acting like royality? And you even called 'Lady Reina'!" I quoted.

"We did what?! All I can remember is that we were nervous about the shooting." Len said.

"Hmm... Oh! I was explaining the song to you. Then, you guys started acting like it after I'm done. You don't think that hypnotize you... Did it?"

"Maybe... I was so into the song that I started acting on my own." Rin shrugged.

"The same goes for me." Len agreed.

"You know what. Let's just leave it in Director-san's hands." I said. They nodded.

"Atleast I got my moment!" I squealed again. They blushed.

"Reinaaaaaa!"

"What? And you know what's best? You guys enjoyed it!" I grinned.

"Reinaaaa! Stop!" Rin tried to stop me, embarrassed.

"Whatever! You'll admit it one day...!"

·

·

·

**Reina: YESSSSS! FINALLY! THIS IS JUST MY FAVORITE ONE!**

**Rin: Shut up, Reina.**

**Len: We didn't like this.**

**Reina: Oh? But, you couldn't resist your adoring fans out there! Like me!**

**Rin and Len: *mumbles***

**Reina: Oh come on! Just admit it!**

**Len: ALRIGHT FINE! I LIKED IT, OKAY?! *covers mouth***

**Rin: Y-You what..?**

**Reina: *jaw dropped* HE SAID HE LIKED IT! AAAAA! IS THIS LOVE I'M SEEING!**

**Len: *blushes* SHUT UP!**

**Rin: ...**

**Reina: Len just admitted it! We will be waiting for Rin's answer soon! See ya, cheesecakes!**


	13. Family Reunion

**Reina: Yai! Konnichiwa! I'm back from the CON~! I had a blast there! Anime everywhere, tournaments, marketplace and RICHARD IAN COX! I just talked to him in person! AndI got a photo of him with meeeeee! Yay!**

**Rin: Okay! Okay! I know you want to say your experiences, but shouldn't you be going with the story?**

**Reina: Okay! I'll stop now, Ms. Hard-to-Admit-Her-Love-For-Len. *smirks***

**Rin: ...! *blushes* **

**Reina: *jaw drops* I cannot believe my ears. Is it me or did I just manage Rin to become speechless? Especially talking about Len!**

**Len: Hi, future waifu~! I heard my name! Are you talking about me? *hugs Rin from behind* **

**Rin: Whaa?! Don't call me that! B-Baka! *blushes more***

**Len: Did you just stutter, Rinny-kins? **

**Reina: Len! In answer to your question, yes, we were talking about you. Rin became speechless when I named her 'Ms. Hard-to-Admit-Her-Love-For-Len'.**

**Len: She must really love me. *laughs* **

**Rin: S-Shut up!**

**Reina: Alright! Let's respond now!**

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**Lady Japan-Sama: Lalala~ It's was every Rin x Len fan dreams of! A kisssss! Yaaaaaay! Lenny-kins admitted it but Rinny-kins is waaaaaaay too stubborn! ((Rin: Ugghh! Urusai!)) Whatever Rinny-kins! Besides, you already kind of showing your admittion by becoming speechless and stutterings. Right, Lady Japan? Lady Reina does not suit me! Bleh! I'm cool with Reina only. Hehe! See ya!**_

_**WonderRin: Hahaha! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE PREPARED THAN THAT! I WARNED YOU DIDN'T I?! XDDD**_

_**Violet the Cookie: FLUFFFFF! Rinny-chan is too stubborn to admit, but she loves Len very much! ((Rin: H-Hey!)) See? She's stuttering too much! **_

_**Shaymin23: Really? I was also listening to the song while writing this!**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Hehe! Oh yeah, this is one of your requested songs! Enjoy!**_

_**Dueling Vocaloid: Hmm..? Eh? You look sad. Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you alright?) Enderman that talks! That's cool! Even if I'm not really a huge fan of Minecraft, I like the Enderman! Anyways, what's made you like this? Did Jeff did something?**_

_**Hime1234: AAAAAH! IT'S EVERY RIN X LEN FAN'S DREAM! EEEEEII!**_

_**Ama Zon: Haha! I'm happy I got ya up and laughing! Anyways, I agree! Lady Reina doen't suit me. I'm not close to being a lady at all! Yes, we know how protective those two are when it comes to their precious fruit. I would never try it myself. Oh! I think I saw that story! Is it 'Behind The Scenes'? Because that's where I read that. Desert Bluebird? I love that song! I'll add it up!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: *front door falls* MAH DOOR! WHY? Oh. Hi! Blackmailing? Ohhh! But please do not embarrass them too much! HATSUNE MIKO! YOU ARE A PERVERTED LEEK INDEED! Get him! Anyways, Lerin? Do you like Lento-kun? Ahh! You'll be here in this chapter! Introducing my family!**_

_**Aqua Guest: Of course! I was pretty excited when I started writing Cantarella. It was more than Kawaii! I like Cantarella more than Romeo and Cinderella, but that doesn't mean I don't like it! Romeo and Cinderella comes after Cantarella for me!**_

_**crazy and random child: Welcome to my family, Ace-chan! I have a new sister! Yay! *hugs ya* ((Rin and Len: Welcome, Ace-chan!)) You'll have lots of fun in the Vocaloid fandom especially the Rin x Len fandom! **_

**Reina: Minna! In this chapter, my crazy and fun family will be here with me!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 13, COMMENCE!**

**Reina: Oh yes! Warning: Possible spoilers for a certain anime. Keep reading to find out!**

**Chapter 13 **

**Song: Gemini by Kagamine Rin and Len**

_Ding Dong!_

"Coming!" I called out. Quickly walking down the stairs, I head to the door to check who outside. Opening it, I was quickly glomped by three people, causing is to fall down.

"REINA-NEE-CHAN!" They all shouted. My eyes popped open.

"RUI-CHAN! ACE-CHAN! LERIN-CHAN!" I squeezed them so hard. I have never seen them for quite sometime now! They've been in Sapporo for as long as I can remember visiting the place.

"Why didn't you guys call me that you were coming?" I asked.

"We don't wanna bother you, onee-chan! You may be doing some Rin x Len business!" Rui grinned. I laughed,

"Haha! You're partly right. But, I would always have time for you!" I ruffled their heads.

"Can we go in now?" Ace shyly asked. I giggled and nodded. They got off me and grabbed their suitcases and went to their rooms. I remembered that we were going to Crypton for the Kagamines, I shouted,

"MINNA! GET DRESSED! WE ARE GOING TO SURPRISE RIN AND LEN AT CRYPTON!"

A chorus of "Okay!" echoed to me. Well, I was already prepared so I waited for them downstairs.

Few minutes later, they went down all dressed up casually.

"I can't wait to see nee-chan and nii-san today!" Lerin excitedly announced. Rui and Ace nodded their heads vigoriously.

"Let's go then!" I ushered them to go outside. Locking the door, we all walked to Crypton.

"Reina-nee? What song are they gonna sing?" Ace looked at me.

"They'll be singing 'Gemini'! It's about the bonds of twins. Like you and Rui-chan!"

Oh yeah, I didn't really introduce them, didn't I?

Well, there's 14-year-old Kagamine Lerin. She's the Kagamine's sibling. She's actually is the mixed mirror image of them. She looks like Future Rin in Project Diva. Her elbow-length blonde hair tied into a side ponytail with a small white bow like Rin's. She has a stash of bazookas. Loves lemon soda and lemonade.

Then, my younger twin sisters, Natsuhana Rui and Natsuhana Ace. Both 12 years young. They are like light and dark. Rui has black ebony waist-length curly hair. Four white bobby pins clipped at her front bangs to prevent her hair falling in front of her face. She has chocolate brown eyes. Chocolate is her favorite.

On the other side, Ace has hip-length blonde hair. Her eye color depends on her mood. Happy or normal, she has blue eyes. When she feels a bit shadowy or mad, they turn hazel. When sad, they turn grey. Very shy at first, but when you get to know her, she'll be lots of fun! She's allergic to carrots. I hope Gumi doesn't find out soon. Almost loves everything.

All of them loves their family like I do. So, we all watch each others' backs.

Now, going back, I scan my Entry card and went in.

The three of them ran around the building saying hi to the employees.

"OH MAI GAWD! REINA'S YOUNGER RELATIVES!" A certain tealette squeaked, hugging my twin sisters and cousin.

"MIKU-NEE-CHAN!" The three squeaked back. After letting go, Miku looked at me,

"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming, Rei-chan? I'm hurt." She pouted dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"They didn't call me. How was I supposed to know?"

"Touché there... Come on! Let's surprise Rin and Len." We all nodded and headed for the studio.

·

·

"Eh...? Where are they...?" Lerin asked. We've looked all of the recording studios and didn't find them.

"Hey kiddos! Looking for Rin and Len?" Meiko asked behind us. We turned to her and nodded. She noticed my younger relatives and perked up,

"Hey! You guys finally came! Give Meiko-nee a hug, would'ya?" The three laughed at her and gave her a hug. Afterwards, she told us,

"They are at the practice stage to practice their number for 'Gemini'. Let's give them a surprise backstage, eh?"

"We planned to do that! Let's go!" I declare. Meiko led the way to the backstage.

And we didnfind them there. Director-san was instructing Rin and Len on the stage. We sneaked at the backstage.

"I wonder how funny their faces will be when they see us..." Lerin wondered. Rui and Ace giggled. I pressed my finger against my lips. They quieted down.

Director-san went down the stage. Then, Rin and Len walked to the darkest part of the stage so their appearance would seem that they appeared out of nowhere. Then, the music started. As they sang the first lyrics, they walked into the light, holding hands (AAAAAAH!) with big smiles on their faces.

_Even when we are apart we are still _

_The opposite sides of a constellation soaring in the sky _

_Be it a boisterous day or a sorrowful night _

_We are still Gemini, attracting each other across the sky_

Hah. This song always touches my heart. Yes, I see them as lovers. But I also see them as twins. Just as cute. Their bond of twins is very out of this world. They do everything together. They rely on each others' backs. Sometimes, they would fight or feel insecure with each other. In the end, they would make up.

That's why my twin sisters, Rui and Ace look up to Rin and Len. They wanted their bond as twins to be strong as theirs.

_When you lose your way and feel insecure _

_Just close your eyes and feel my heartbeats _

_Be it a numbing cold morning or a lethargic afternoon _

_We are still connected by this sound_

Even if they far away, they would always come back. When the other half is lost, they would eventually find each other, because they are always connected and will be forever connected. Nothing can break that. Currently, Rin and Len are separated on stage and trying to find the other as they sang.

_That lost bird _

_Held in its heart a burning unrequited love _

_Its meager amount of strength just to live through the uncertain tomorrow _

_Seems like it's going to fade away at any moment _

_Come here and rest your wings _

_And then heal the wounds in your scarred heart _

_Once you've stopped crying, let's sing a song of love _

_The love song we couldn't sing from a time past_

On stage, Rin and Len found each other. They ran and gave had a quick embrace and held hands again and walked around the stage.

_Even when we are apart we are still _

_The opposite sides of a constellation soaring in the sky _

_Be it a boisterous day or a sorrowful night _

_We are still Gemini, attracting each other across the sky_

_We are Gemini, attracted to each other_

_We are Gemini, attracted to each other_

They waved their hands in the air slowly so the audience would follow. When the end of the song came, they waved their hands faster and walked back to the dimmest part of the stage, still holding hands.

"And... Perfect! Good job! You two can go home if you like." Director-san clapped.

"That's our cue! On three! One..." Lerin counted.

"Two...!" Rui and Ace followed.

"THREE! RIN-NEE! LEN-NII!" The three ran on stage. Rin and Len jumped 10 feet in the air and turned to them. Miku, Meiko and I bursted in fits of laughter while going on stage.

"Rui-chan? Ace-chan? Lerin-nee?" Rin and Len gaped with eyes wide as saucers. The three laughed and nodded. The Kagamines snapped out and gave them a big group hug.

"Wasn't that a pleasant surprise?" Miku wiped her stray tears from all the laughter. Rin and Len nodded.

"Now... Where would you like to go next?" I asked, calming down.

"Hmm... At home! We want to spend more time with Rin-nee and Len-nii!" Rui jumped.

"D'aww... You don't to spend time with Mama Miku and Mama Meiko?" Miku pouted her lips childishly. Meiko chuckled beside her.

"Miku-nee... We're kinda tired from our trip. We need to rest. We can spend time tomorrow!" Ace reminded cheerfully.

"Your right, kiddo! There's a lot of time. Make sure rest well, okay?" Meiko ruffled Ace's blonde hair.

"Well, we should go now! See you guys tomorrow!" I bid our farewell. Miku and Meiko waved at us. And exited the studio.

·

·

*At home, 8:15 pm*

All of us are in the living room, watching Fairy Tail, Episode 190. The Future Lucy was already killed by the Future Rogue. All of the guild members who were with them cried. Natsu, who was enraged, brought a burning fist directed at Future Rogue. Natsu promised to protect the future for Future Lucy. And the episode ended.

"Holy cow! I can't wait for the next episode!" Lerin shrieked. We all nodded in agreement. I turned off the TV and we were all wrapped in comfortable silence. Rui suddenly spoke up to the Kagamines,

"Rin-nee? Len-nee?"

"Yes, Rui-chan?" They answered together.

"Are you already dating?" She asked rather mischievously and cheerfully. Lerin, Ace and I looked at the two expectantly. They blushed a cherry red color.

"Err... E-Etto..."

"... A-Ano..."

"Weeeeeell?" We all asked. They looked at each other and...

"Minna...

GOODNIGHT!" Then, they ran up to their shared room.

We stayed there, frozen.

"They'll admit it soon.. Who knows what they are doing right now..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you mean by that, Reina-nee?" Ace asked innocently.

"Let's just say... You're too young to understand!" I pinched Ace's cheeks gently.

"Aww... Tell us!" Rui pulled my shirt. Lerin has pleading eyes, telling me the same thing.

"Nothing to know! Time for bed!" I announced, pushing them upstairs to their rooms.

"Your so unfair, Reina!" Lerin complained.

"I am not! You guys wouldn't want to know!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay. We give up. Goodnight Reina-nee-chan!" They chorused.

"Goodnight everyone." I replied. Then, they entered their perspective rooms. I passes through the mirror images' room.

"Goodnight Rin and Len." I said through the door. I walked away from their room and went to my own room. Before I entered my room, I heard them in the distance,

"Goodnight, Reina!"

Goodnight indeed.

·

·

·

**Reina: This chapter is more of a family reunion. If you guys want to me my sister, brother, cousin, bestfriend or friend, leave a review about it or PM me! **

**Len: Rin! You still haven't given us an answer whether you love me or not!**

**Rin: Uuhh... **

**Reina: Well...? **

**Rin: OH FINE! I LOVE LEN! HAPPY?! **

**Len: YAAAAY! RINNY-KINS LOVES ME! **

**Reina: FINALLY! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR CENTURIES! I WANT BLONDE BABIES! NOW! GIVE MEEEEEEE! I'LL BE AN AUNTIE!**

**Len: Hmm... Soon!**

**Rin: LEEEEEEEN!**

**Reina: LET OPERATION BLONDE BABIES BEGIN!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: JAAAAA! **


	14. Embarrassing Documentaries

**Reina: We're baaaaaaaack! After a million years of waiting!**

**Rin and Len: Finally! Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

**Reina: Oh yes! Before I respond, I have already replied some reviews in my recently completed story, Love Between Hardships and Abuses. Soooo.. I'll respond to those I haven't replied yet! Okai? Let's gooo!**

· · ·

_**Dueling Vocaloid: Best friends? SUREEEEEEE! As in an OC? If so, just go to mah bio and fill out the profile. Then... VIOLA! WE'RE BEST FRIENDSSSSS! See ya~**_

_**Hime1234: Hmm.. What indeed..! I wish they are in the process of baby making! ((Rin and Len: SHUT UP!)) Whaaaat? I have a feeling that I'll be a soon to be auntie!**_

_**crazy and random child: ACE-CHAAAAAAN! How is mah sistah doing?! You okai on the flip side?**_

_**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: HERE'S MOARRRRR!**_

_**Aqua guest: Hehe! No spoilersssssss! Keep reading!**_

_**Ama Zon: Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan nau! Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan NAU! ((Rin: STOP IT!)) Why?! It's cute! Len-kyun nau? Hmmm... Now that you mention it.. I have the greatest idea EVAH! It will surely surprise everyone! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! *singing* Kowashite! Kowashite~ OMG! I ALSO LOVE DEM SONG! VOCALOID AS AN ANIME WILL BE A DREAM COME TRUE FOR MEEEEE! Oh! You should check out Hatsune Mix! It's a manga by KEI! It's kawaii and funny!**_

_**Amazon Huntress: Heya~ Rika-chaaaan! Update is finally hereeeee!**_

_**YuiHeartsOreos: Hiiii, Yui-chan~! Childish War is in mah list! It will be up soon!**_

· · ·

**Reina: Alrighty! Thank you so much for patiently waiting! **

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 14, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 14**

**Song: Ugly Guy Documentaries by Kagamine Len**

"Leeeeeeen! Get out of the room! NOOOW!" Rin whined while banging on their door.

"What in the world is going on here?!" I crossed my arms, looking at the female Kagamine. Rin groaned.

"Len here doesn't want to go out because of today's recording."

I frowned, then realized. "Oooh~ Is it because he's gonna be 'uglified'?" Then, we both heard stomps from the room. Len opened the door, his hair much more messier.

"I DON'T WANT MY BEAUTIFUL FIGURE TO BECOME... UGLYYY!" Len shouted in our faces and closed the door, but before that happens, I stuck my foot on the bottom corner. I winced at the impact.

"Itaaaiiiiii!"

"LEEEEEENNNNN!" Rin roared. Then, more footsteps arrived.

"Rin-nee? Reina-nee? What is going on?" Ace asked. I held my sore foot.

"Len is being difficult. He doesn't want to come out of the room." Rin rolled her eyes. Rui and Ace started whispering to each other. Then, they suddenly screamed.

"LEN-NII! NO BANANAS AND RIN-NEE FOR YOU FOR A MONTH!"

Len immediately came out of the room, looking horrified.

"NONONO! PLEASEHAVEMERCYONME! INEEDTHOSETOSURVIVELIFEEEEE!"

"What in oranges does that mean?" Rin demanded. Len blushed a shade of pink. Me, Rui and Ace raise their eyebrows in amusement.

"N-Nothing! Let's just go!" Len stuttered, going to the bathroom to fix shook her head. "Sometimes, I just don't get him..."

"You will soon, Rinny-kins." Reina patted her shoulder. Rui and Ace were only thinking of one thing.

'She's so dense...'

· · ·

"Ahhh! Rin and Len! There you two are! I was wondering where you were." Director-san said.

"Oh, Len just overslept. That's all." I lied.

"Yeah. _Just_ overslept." Rin emphasized. Rui and Ace only laughed.

"Alriiiight. Can we get this over with?"

"Let's go then. The earlier, the faster we're done." Director-san gestured for Len to go prepare.

"Aaaand. Can the others... Go out of the recording session?" Len pleaded.

"Why? Even if you kick us out, we'll be able to watch the PV afterwards." I answered.

"You three are gonna laugh at me. I can't concentrate that way!" Len shrieked.

"He has a point, Reina-nee. We'll just wait outside." Rui pointed out. I sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. See you two later."

Rui, Ace and I went out of the recording studio.

"Okaaaay. Can we start now?" Rin asked Len.

"Yeah, yeah."

· · ·

"Aww.. I was looking forward to the recording." I pouted, walking further from the studio. I didn't hear any reply from the twins. I looked at them and saw a familiar mischievous glint in their eyes. I smirked and stopped in our tracks.

"Okay, what did you two do?"

"Well.. We installed a hidden camera in Rin-nee's bow..." Both of them whispered. I quickly embraced them,

"GENIUSES!" I exclaimed. Ace gave me the tablet and saw the studio. The three of us went to the lobby to sit.

It was kinda moving too much because.. It is in Rin's bow after all. Then, the next thing we saw, awoken up our crack.

We started laughing boisteriously. Tears of laughter were forming in our eyes.

Len was looking HILARIOUS! His eyebrows were thicken. He was a bit of freckles. His eyes were looking different due to contacts. His hair is much much more messier than this morning. But what really made me crack is his face. He looked like he was about to cry in embarrassment.

"Is that even Len-nii?!" Rui giggled. Ace was still laughing in her place.

"I don't believe it either! Hahahaaaa!" I replied. Then, they started recording. We reduced our laughter down.

· · ·

The song is about an unattractive guy, who is hopelessly in love with a pretty and kind popular girl. He atleast wanted to talk to her but he would always chicken out and run away because of his looks.

· · ·

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I JUST STOP LAUGHING! HAHAHAAA!" I was practically clutching my stomach and laughing so loud.

"THIS IS LEN-NII'S NEW EMBARASSING MOMENT!" Rui declared. Ace agreed and continued giggling.

"Woah. Who cracked you three up?" A voice asked behind us. I turned back and unexpectedly saw one of my cousin, Magica Violet.

"Violet?! MAH COUSINNNNN!" I squealed, giving her one of my bone-crushing hugs. She giggled.

"Vio-nee-chan!" Rui and Ace squeaked giving her a hug.

"Hello to you too!" Violet ruffled the twin's hair. I noticed that there was someone with her.

"Hi there!" I waved to the unfamiliar person. Violet noticed me do this and,

"Guys, meet Lady Japan. She's a good friend of mine and loves Vocaloid like we do." Violet introduced her friend.

"Lady? She's a princess?" Ace shyly asked.

"Oh no! It's just my name." Japan smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Natsuhana Reina! These are my younger siblings, Natsuhana Rui and Ace." I introduced and shook hands with her.

"Wait... THE RECORDING!" Rui shouted. She and Ace went back to watch the footage. Violet and Japan became confused for a sec.

"Oh, we are watching Rin and Len record 'The Ugly Guy Documentaries' with a hidden camera in Rin's bow." I explained?

"You installed a camera in Rin's bow?" Japan asked. I shook my head,

"Those two did. They can be pretty sneaky. Let's watch and LOL."

We all watched Rin and Len record the PV. Violet and Japan joined in the laughter. Pretty soon, all of Japan will be giggling at this video. Poor Lenny-kins.

· · ·

The guy so badly wanted to talk to her. So he pampered himself. He fixed his hair, he washed his face, removed a little of his eyebrows and anything possible to make him attractive. But he noticed that her friends were much cooler than him. He retreated yet again.

But one day, he saw a chance. The girl was alone yet smiling. He stammered calling out for her. She looked at him, curious. Upon making eye contact, the guy became flustered and ran off, again. The girl watched him walk away and smiled delicately.

· · ·

By this time, echoes of laughing bounced everywhere. We couldn't resist not laughing at the PV.

"Oh my gosh! Len looks really.. Different!" Violet said.

"But that song was still romantic. The guy has practically done everything for the girl to like him." Japan explained. I nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh. I wonder how red his face is now. The poor boy is gonna die from embarrassment." I cooed. Rui and Ace stopping laughing and started playing with the tablet.

"I can't wait to see those two again! It's been a while!" Violet clapped.

"M-Me too! I wonder if they'll like me though.." Japan drooped.

"Oh come on! Your a friend of ours! They'll definitely like you!" I reassured cheerfully.

"Arigato!"

"Reina-nee! Rui-chan! Ace-chan! Violet-nee?! And mysterious person?!"

"Speak of the devil.. Hey you two!" I waved.

"Riiiin! Leeeen!" Violet ran up to the Kagamines and tackled them.

"Violet-nee! What a surprise!" Rin exclaimed. Len was happy but still embarrased.

"Yep. It was intended to be a surprise! And, I want you to meet a good friend of mine!" She pulled their wrists and ran up to where we were.

"Rin, Len. Meet Lady Japan. Japan, the Kagamines."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two in person!" Japan suddenly had a surge of hyperness. Guessing she's a Kagamine fan.

"Waaaaah! Your kawaii!" Rin glomped her. Japan blushed a bit.

"Tehehe.. Arigato!"

"So Len, how was it?" I asked, beaming. Len becames flustered again and groans. He squats down and puts his arms on his head.

"MAH FIGURE'S RUINEEEEED!"

I rolled my eyes. Rin was still talking to Japan and Violet is interacting with the twins. I squat down and patted his head.

"You up for a banana shake?"

Len wiped his imaginary tears away and nodded.

"Great! Now stand tall and forget what happened earlier!"

Len did what I told him and stood tall.

"Hey guys! You up for shakes?"

I heard a chorus of "Yes!" afterwards. Then, we started walking out the building. Rui and Ace approached me and asked.

"Are we gonna show the secret video?"

I shook my head no. "Nah, Len's gonna be embarrassed the next few days. Let the poor boy have some space."

"Okay. But we aren't deleting it!" Ace chuckled.

"What are you three laughing at?" Rin asked.

"Oh, nothing~" I dismissed. Well.. Maybe one day we'll show him that video. For now, it's top secret.

"Oh yeah, also remove the hidden camera from Rin's bow when she puts it on her bed while she takes a bath." I reminded the twins. They nodded and walked along.

Sigh. I wish I didn't say that. Who knows what those two blondes are doing in their room at times..?

Guess that remains top secret.

· · ·

**Reina: Yay! Welcome the newest additons to the family! More will come soon!**

**Len: My life is oveeeeeer..**

**Rin: Geez, get over it. It's just a PV. Besides, you look hot.**

**Len: More than Kaito and Gakupo?**

**Rin: Kaito and Gakupo are gross. Len is sexy and hot.**

**Len: So you finally admit you got the hots for me?**

**Rin: ... **

**Reina: That was unexpectedly hot. Now, Rinny's the one embarrased!**

**Len: D'aww.. You look so cute when embarrassed, Rinny~**

**Rin: URUSAIIII!**

**Reina: Squeeeeeee! How cute can this possibly be!?**

**Len: A lot cuter.**

**Rin: Whatever. *blushes***

**Reina: Okai! See ya guys at the next update!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa ne~**


End file.
